Devil May Cry: Guns and Swords
by AlexanderXaviorTorrin
Summary: Engel, Zanbanzan, Legion, Illness, Spade, Heart, Club, Diamond, Bain, Baby, Raze, Suffering, and Puu. The 13 Generals, the most feared demonic force in hell. Can Dante or Seig defeat them? Or will the world end? Again? (Chp. 6, A meeting in Hell, up! R&R!
1. Introduction

Introduction

Since the first scientific revolution, man has found ways to destroy religion with the math's of science. Tearing apart the very foundations of spirit and soul with digits and formulas. It has taken even the most loyal into men of tangibles. It has angered some and despaired many.

But even the most obvious, not matter how unrealistic, cannot be disproved. The fact that this world that the people are part of lies on a very thin line of separation is one of those blatantly obvious facts. On one side, you have the wavering hold of law and order, the realm of the humans. On the other you have the unruly chaos of unrivaled anarchy of the demons.

As the people of science tried to make heads and tails of these mythical creatures, several other organizations vowed to protect the people under the name of God and fought for the sake of humanity. The scared group of warriors of the Sacred Capital City of Rotar, in the city-state of Dyfan have pledged their allegiance to the ignorant masses and given help and reprieve whenever possible. At two separate intervals, a single man has prevented the arise of one of the most powerful demons from the dark realms, Azrial.

But peace can only last for so long and the dark ones try to raise up to the surface again to hunt for the flesh of humans.

One man, the same man who stopped Azrial, now the forefront of the Rotar forces, fights with compassion in his heart and rage in his eyes. Thousands of his followers have been slain now, even he can only protect so many. With the Maiden, Arcia, at his side, he fights hordes of demons from the nether realm.

But one thing puzzles him. The creatures that come are completely different then the ones he was used to. They looked more sinister in nature and disfigured in body. Almost as if they were rushed delivery ordered.

Who controlled these fouls bests, he didn't know, but by God he vowed to find out.


	2. The beginning of the end

Chp.1 The beginning of the End

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Oh God help us!"

"No….No!"

These screams, pleas for help, littered the air of the City of Rotar tonight. Hundreds of bodies laid askew in the once peaceful streets. The once glorious churches were now battlegrounds where humans battled demons. But it was a waning battle. The demon numbers were just too great and the resolve of the human fighters was quickly slipping away. Watching family and friends get slaughtered in front of them, they could only continue to give more ground to the awesome hordes.

In the midst of the hell, one little girl, trying to find her parents, stumbled into a group of demons, hungry for blood. Her small yelps of help and cries for her mother were drowned out by the ravenous growls of hellish ghouls.

But fortune smiled gracefully on this one, as a young woman, shrouded by a blue cape and donning a thin light brown chest plate, a dark brown skirt, and brown fingerless gloves that ran up to her elbows, dropped in unexpectedly.

The demons though thought only as her being a larger meal, seeing as the fragile little one would only be a morsel.

Before the two of them could be surrounded, the elder snapped at the young child, speaking with a youthful sweet vigor, "Go!"

Though mind frozen in fear, instinct took over, and the young child scampered to her feet rushing through the collapsing doorway of demons.

One demon, looking as if a puppet still on strings, reached out to take the little morsel. The mysterious woman, snapped her hand out and a quick bang erupted from a silver weapon in her hand, completely severing the arm from the puppet's shoulder.

Quickly realizing that this woman could pos a threat, they all turned to her and approached her, with small sickles, knives, and shotguns as weapons.

The woman snarled at the encompassing group and decided to strike first to catch them hopefully off guard. She dashed for the first one in front of her. A red colored puppet dangling toward her as if it were still on strings.

The demon blindly did a heavy swing with its sickles but missed her as she jumped over its swung, leg first into the undefended puppet behind him. With a swift kick to the face, she knocked it down and came back and did a sweep kick on the puppet she leaped over. Whipping up her two powerful Sliver handguns, abnormally large handguns mind you, she sent a bullet through both puppet's heads. A twitch and then they seemed to fall apart on the ground.

Now, she had the advantage. In terms of numbers, they won fourteen to one even with the down she took down. But she had blown them out of rhythm and they struggled to find it again. She wouldn't give the chance if possible, to do so would mean certain death. She ran back the opposite direction in an attempt to throw them off even more and just as the one in front of her tried to swipe her head, she slid under him and pointed her guns at him from below. She fired a group of her special magic bullets and then rolled to the left as the puppet fell. Another puppet came and tried to stab her with a knife but in vein.

She rolled forward dodging the stab, and continued the roll, jumping onto the shoulders of another puppet. This one armed with a shotgun. She had to move fast as this one wasn't as stupid as the others. With her legs on the shoulders, she swung herself around the puppets neck firing at as many puppets as possible in her swing then leaned back and flipped the puppet onto its head crushing it. The puppet involuntarily fired the shotgun into a row of other puppets, taking them out.

The woman quickly flipped up and realizing only a handful remained decided on taking them all out at once. She summoned as much soul energy as she could and then tossed the guns up one at a time, with her left hand, she pulled out two silver bullets from a pouch in her blue cape and then with her right hand, grabbed one gun in the air and loaded it with the single bullet then flipped that one back in the air and did the same thing with the other gun.

With the small crowd of nine demons slowly crawling to her with their weapons ready, she pointed the guns to both her left and right, flushed all her charged energy through the guns and spun around like a top firing the two handguns like full automatics. She nailed every demon, save for one with at least ten shots of pure soul energy. The last one dead in front of her was victim to the more powerful portion of her attack. As she finished the single spin, she focused both guns at her last target and flooded all her remaining energy into the guns firing a large blue orb of soul energy that ripped right through the dangling puppet and continued on to hit the wall of a small building, effortlessly destroying it.

Now, with her enemies destroyed she could concentrate on her duties as a fellow Maiden of the Silver, even if she was one of the remaining few. She still had a duty to the people in need. She took off in a mad rush to where everyone else was heading, the sanctity of the Rotar Castle.

But the demons wouldn't allow it. Out of the ground itself, six red symbols emerged and out those six symbols came six enormous goat-looking demons. They easily stood fifteen feet tall each and were packed with lots of physical power in their over bulging muscles. Their large red glaring eyes locked onto her and each of them roared with ear-piercing sharpness.

The girl knew beforehand that she couldn't take on these things! But she also knew she had no choice. So she did the best thing she could do and fired both her handguns at the nearest goat demon.

The bullets merely bounced off the damned thing and it started moving as if it were mockingly laughing. Then like a bellowing train, it roared and charged for her. Its speed startled the woman who couldn't move out the way in time and took the full brunt of its attack. She flew back like the puppets she had just destroyed and slid on the ground, body racked with pain. She almost couldn't sit up, her mind flowed left and right, dizzy from the hit.

She did look up in time to see the thing bellow again, its loud roar echoing through the invaded city, and then charged after her even faster then before. But it seemed that this time it didn't want to stop. It was as if it wanted to show its superiority by running her over with its heavy hooves.

She tried to get up but only found herself falling back down. At first she though this was the end, cringing in fear of it. But the out of the blue she heard this steel on steel sound from behind and looked up to see this orange ball like object hit the goat and explode violently. The explosion erupted like a volcano knocking her back to the ground and the goat clear off its feet.

As the dust past, she coughed once then twice then looked up at the dismembered carcass of the goat demon. The top half of its body laid a distance away while the lower half on nearly right in front of her. She turned back wondering on who was the attacker and also wondered on how she remained unscathed by the attack.

Her eyes caught the shadow figure of a tall man leaning on one leg through the thick wall of dust. She squinted trying to see through the dust and found him. One word left her mouth as she gasped at the sight of him.

"Sieg!"

Sieg Wahrhiet, the man known as the leader of "The Knights of the Dark Glyphs", from recent promotion, also known as the man who single-handedly took down Azrial on two separate occasions, stood limping on one leg as the other was covered with cuts and blood. The white trench coat he usually donned was gone, most likely another victim of this fruitless battle. The silver blade that he preferred to use was now gone like the coat. All he really had to his name now was his shredded gray shirt, and his slashed black pants.

Exhausted from battles in other parts of the city, Sieg, cautiously limped forward. "Arcia…….," He spoke no longer with the youthful energy he usually had, nor the focused and unshakable determination that he usually carried, but with exhaustion and fear. Fear was something Arcia never heard in his voice, ever. "Get behind me……and go to the…..Castle."

Arcia was about to protest, already back up trying to help Sieg but Sieg pushed her aside and said, "Go! I'll…..buy you time!"

Arcia could feel that Sieg had nearly nothing left. Leaving him now would most likely mean death for him but he seemed adamant in his ways and she knew better then to protest like this. She was usually answered with a heavy remark but she always knew he meant well. So she nodded and took of in the opposite direction he faced, heading as fast as possible back to the Castle, praying that Sieg would return.

Sieg sneered at the monstrous Goat demons in front of him and barked, "Who the hell…..do you think you…..are…..invading this place like this!"

The ground around him cracked as he focused the remaining pieces of his Soul energy for the his last Choas Legion. Chaos Legions are creatures that basically serve as attack warriors or bodyguards. A warrior of Sieg's capabilities controlled numerous Chaos Legion Crests each required to summon a different Legion. But if his Soul energy drained with the Crest active, then Crest becomes cracked and unusable for a period of time. Thus was his case. Save for Blasphemy and his Ultimate Crest, he had nothing left and Blasphemy would be the wrong one to use at this moment. So it was time for the other one.

"I don't know who sent you or why you are here but…….you are not welcomed denizens of the NetherWorld!" He screamed standing straight up, ignoring the pulses of pain that rippled throughout his body. He leveled his hands at waist and then cried out in blind fury, "I'll send you back to the Hell from whence you came!" Charging just enough energy for one summon, he rose his left fist into the air, covered with a long orange gauntlet, and then slammed it into the ground. A blot of lighting came down on him and when it disappeared, and enormous floating monster took it's place.

"Perfect Thanatos! Destroy them all!" Sieg commanded to his monster. The massive creature floated for a minute, for it had no legs to hold it up, and scanned the area for its victims. The first one appeared as it came rushing toward it. The smaller goat creature could not tell how powerful this new creature was but it only knew one thing, crush everything.

Thanatos twisted it's elongated neck and whipped its wrathful face to another goat and suddenly disappeared. The first goat stopped, puzzled by the disappearance of it's opponent but quickly turned around upon hearing the blood-curled death cry of another Goatling. All it saw though was a headless body on the ground and the head crushed beside it. The Goatling turned to its other comrades trying to found out what had transpired, but suddenly realized that they were all dead as well. Every Goatling had suffered a wretched death save for itself. Their bodies laid in pieces around it and it could only look forward and see the malicious creature above it, stretching its arms from under it's large shoulder jutting bone wings.

Thanatos grabbed the smaller Goat creature by the shoulders and then brought the two hulking bone wings on its own shoulders down onto the creatures small neck, completely snapping the head from the beast. It's body twitched once then twice and Thanatos merely tossed it away into the ruined city streets. The Grand beast arched it's head to the sky and roared, completely unsatisfied with the kill and then disappeared and then reappeared behind Sieg like a specter.

Sieg waved his hand and Thanatos vanish back into it's crest. Sieg sighed, the battle was won but the war was far from over. They would send another assault even more numerous then this one. And this time, he wouldn't be able to stop it.

Just then, he could hear footsteps from behind him. Had he been in better condition, he would have whipped around and brought his guard up. But he was tired from the battles and didn't have the energy to worry about some type of creature behind him. Yet he slowly turned only to find another warrior, lower in rank, just a knight, walked up to him. With a quick salute, he asked, "Are you okay Legionnator Sieg?"

Sieg sighed again and replied wearily, "I'll live." he had always wondered why people asked that question when they can visible tell that the other person is far from okay. "What about the others?" He asked worried, "How many did we lose?"

The knight seemed to squirm in his silver armor as he thought about the answer. He really didn't want to say. It wasn't exactly morale boosting. But this was his superior.

"We lost roughly over half of our soldiers." The knight admitted.

Sieg made a small grunt sound of disapproval but didn't say anything.

"We also weren't able to save only but a small portion of the population." The knight also admitted. He felt horrible saying that but it was the truth. "We were only able to do so much and even at that we could only save less then six hundred of the twelve thousand residents of Rotar."

Sieg cringed upon hearing that. He couldn't stand the fact that they had lost so many so quickly. His head dropped and he stared at the cold ground. He wished he didn't exist at that moment. Or at least the world around him. How come it couldn't be back to the way it was. When it was him, Delacroix (pronounced De-la-qua or something close.) and Siela, the woman they could both trust. Yet even with that, he could not have a happy life. He quickly pushed back the haunting memories of the past before they could consume him once again. For now, he had a duty to the people of Rotar and yet…….could he do it?

"Sir?"

Sieg barely heard the Knight speak as he broke from his reprieve. "Yes knight?"

The knight seemed to fidget around before asking the question for he knew he was steeping out of boundaries. "Permission to speak frankly ? Sir?"

Sieg nodded and the knight almost rushed through his words nearly overlapping them.

"Sir, the troops, the civilians, we can't continue this fruitless battle any longer! We as a army of god, our confidence is shattered, our faith is wavering with every passing day that we fight. If we continue this course of action we will only be condemning ourselves to die in this dead city!"

Sieg was stunned to say the least. He almost couldn't believe the words that fell from this man's mouth. But because he _almost _couldn't believe it, he felt similar.

The knight continued in his fervor, whipping his armor clad arms around with the words, "The only reason we are still here is because we are following the orders of the Order by which now lays in ruin! The Order is dead and we have no one to lead! The soldiers are thinking of giving up and making a run for it. Others wish to die right now or wait for the end." The knight shook his head and asked, "Have we been forsaken by God to die in this miserable place? Is this our fate, this place our grave?"

No movement came from Sieg, for by nature he was a lonely man. But……

"I ask you." The knight looked down as well as asked, "Who do we follow? What should we do?"

Sieg knew that as the Lead of the Knights of the Dark Glyphs, he had a obligation to the people of Rotar and to the Order. Whether he liked it or not, he had to lead. But this time it would be different.

"Have any of the other Legionators returned?" He asked first.

The knight nodded and answered, "Yes, Julian and Artemis have returned but the others are either reported death or missing."

Sieg knew both Julian and Artemis. Not as well as he would have hoped under the circumstances but it would have to do. "What about the enemy strength? Have they regrouped for another attack? Or are they still preparing?"

The Knights answer to this was worst then the last. "Scouts have reported a full garrison of enemy demons ready to attack.

"How strong?" Sieg looked up to the sky, almost afraid of the answer.

The knight looked away, "Twenty-five thousand strong at least.

"Twenty-five thousand?" Sieg whispered incredulously. The force they barely took out today was not even five thousand! Why did they want to kill them so badly? Was there something of importance here?

The knight then suddenly busted, "But! But we can still fight!"

Sieg turned to the young knight and watched as he displayed a unique sense of strength.

"We only need someone to follow! Someone to trust and believe in! We would throw ourselves to the wolves! Just give us something to believe in! Our faith is gone, we need something more. Like you." The knight announced.

Sieg wondered at this sudden outcry and thought to himself if maybe one of the others could lead instead. He was more of the loner type, almost always preferring to fight alone. But now was time to change, the people needed something to believe in? They had to believe in themselves and him. They had no other choice, it was now do or die.

"Fine then." Sieg turned to the Knight, suddenly filled with a new surge of energy. No rest for the wicked. "If you will follow me then you must without any objection. No matter the order."

The knight abruptly straightened up and slammed his fist on his plated chest. "Yes Legionator. We will all follow with unquestionable loyalty.

Sieg nodded and made his first order, even as painful as it was, he had no choice if he wanted to live. "Sound the alert, we are leaving Rotar."

The Knight gasped and of course protested, "But sir!-"

Sieg merely shot a look at the Knight and the Knight knew he was dead serious.

"Yes, sir." The Knight replied.

But just as he was about to turn and repeat Sieg's orders, Sieg whispered to himself, "If only I could find out who the master of these demons is then we could have a better chance."

The knight remembered that he had overheard some demons actually speaking and heard something about a master. He turned back to Sieg and said, "I think I know who he is. Or it."

Sieg motioned him to continue and the Knight said, "From what I overheard, they call him the 'Son of Sparda.'"

Sieg commended the knight on the information and waved him off to alert the others. He glanced back to the ruined and soon to be abandoned city of Rotar and repeated, "'The Son of Sparda', eh? Well then 'Son of Sparda'…..We will soon meet and I will have your life for forfeit of the others you have slain." Sieg then briskly turned and left to help with the upcoming evacuation. It was soon to be hell all over again.

Hopefully my information of Chaos legion is correct so far. Any problems either email me or put it in the review. I would prefer email as the review area is mainly for reviewing. I do hope it's interesting. For some reason I don't feel satisfied with it. I don't know. I'm weird. Anyways, I'll try to complete the next chapter by at least the end of next week. Till then farewell.


	3. A new mission

Chapter 2-Another Mission

2 millennium ago, there was a war. A war between the human world and the other, the underworld. But one Demon rose up against the rest and fought for the humans. Single-handedly, he stopped the Demon king Mundus, from destroying the human world. This Demon knight was named Sparda.

Afterwards, he stayed in the human world and reigned over it peacefully, leading to an age of prosperity to last. But all legends, even those of incredible Demons must end eventually. Yet even as he meet his final moment, he died knowing happily that his bloodline would continue.

Present day, three months ago, Dante, the powerful son of the legendary Sparda, faced off against the return of the King of Demons as did his father did so long ago. Waking up to justice and with revenge in his heart, he and the demon woman, Trish, sent Mundus back to the Hell from which he came.

Of course, evil never truly leaves, and the legend has not passed. As he was before he faced Mundus, he is still Hunter. A Hunter of Demons. He anxiously awaits the day on which he has to fight again for the sake of himself and for the sake of humanity itself…….or at least get some excitement back in.

Ever since he had taken down the big and bad Mundus, things have kind of dropped dead, pardon the pun. Demon sightings now rate of "Hey, it's a little one! Kill it!", to just plain "Damn!", and not in a good way either. And the only time the real good Demons come out, once in a blue moon literally, they all do the exact same thing, each and every frigging time. They come with their hands on their balls, pun intended, and break down his front doors to his office. And each time he ends up doing then what he's doing now! Fixing the damn things back up! Trish wont do it because half the time, she busy with something else!

You know, at one point, when it first started, Dante thought that the new partnership of the small business, "Devil Never Cry", with Trish by his side would be easy, enjoyable and fun. Or at least enjoyable. And it was that in the beginning. It's just over time as Trish gets closer to Dante, Dante goes farther away. It's not that she isn't endowed, which she is wonderfully, its just that she was created to remind him of his mom in order to stop or slow him down. That and get him killed. Well, one point to Mundus because it's affecting him more then he thought it would. So a relationship with her would feel a bit awkward and Dante did not work well in awkward positions. That….and she was a bit of a control freak.

But it was nice to have her around. It added more of the personality that Dante had to the environment. And that tended to liven things up a bit. But still, she could have at least stayed to help fix the doors but no, she had to leave for that Demon sighting in El Satanic. Even if it was a clear three hundred miles away in the middle of the dessert.

Giving the hammer one good swing, nailing his last un-bandaged finger, Dante had had enough with the damn doors and launched the hammer clear across the room slicing the phone on his desk in half. Now with a near broken index finger and a broken phone, that and a pretty big hole in the wall, Dante groaned in frustration and started spewing curses in every direction until he decided to go and get the hammer still shouting profane words even Demons would find seriously offensive. Finding the hammer in the wall itself, he yanked it out only making the hole bigger. Dante did everything in his power to stop from taking Alastar, his new favorite sword, and make the hole a bit bigger. It wouldn't help the carpenter situation but damn!, it would make Dante feel better.

Breathing deep and saying odd meditation words such as, "Woo Sai", He clutched the hammer and walked back calling the hammer, "evil" and "filled with damn demonic power only for my discomfort." He grabbed the door again and lifted it a little off the ground with his left hand and pounded the last nail for the hinges in. He stepped back, dropping the hammer and took in the glorious sight. Doors on hinges!

Proud of his accomplishment and glad he was done with the hammer, he kicked the "demented piece of crap" clean out a window only to hear a smacking sound and a loud cat screech. Dante started laughing then realized that that was probably the cat that Trish had found a while ago and became _very fond _of relatively quickly. He suddenly became worried about his future well-being and then decided to forget about it.

Dante shrugged his shoulders and said aloud, "Bah! She'll get over it." He hoped.

Proudly, he walked to the back of the main room, behind the desk and plopped himself down onto his comfortable leather cushion seat. He kicked his leather boot covered feet up on the desk and leaned back in his seat as far as he could.

Staring up at the ceiling, he soon found himself daydreaming. And about who else but Trish. It's not that he didn't like Trish it's just that it would be too weird. Though it seemed that his mind didn't care about the fact that Trish looked like his mother because it quickly took the daydream and made it vividly…..interesting.

Dante didn't mind thinking about it. A nice beach, isolated form everything in the real world. Green blue waters, nice and warm as well as far as the eye could see. Him just lying on the beach on top of a towel with his red shorts and sunglasses on, leaning back on his elbows. And then Trish in the smallest black two piece a woman with her proportions could wear, just running up to him through the water. He could feel the grin spreading over his face as Trish made it to him and just fell into his arms and they embraced in…….?

Dante looked forward to the doors and couldn't take his gaze off of them. There was something past them that was doing something. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and goose bumps emerge all over. Something was…..calling him, something demonic, beckoning him to come out. Actually, the more he focused on it, it was more like something was demanding that he bring himself out there. Yeah, now it was like someone was calling him out with some serious words……..

"Hey! That wasn't even necessary!" He found himself yelling out toward the doors.

Dante felt the entity turn to him and something about it changed. It became very hostile and even more powerful then it was before. He quickly realized what was happening.

"Ah damn, not again!" He said sad and watched as all his hard work went to waste. The doors shot of their hinges with one crashing against the wall and the other coming straight for Dante. Dante jumped back, causing the seat to slid out from under him. He fell hard but saw the door slice halfway into the wall where his neck had been two seconds ago. Lucky him but not good for the bastard that did that. But seeing that door in the wall made Dante remorseful. He had worked so hard trying to pick out the right doors for the office's old fashioned wood appearance and worked even harder to put them up. Abruptly, his remorse turned to furiousness as he remembered that he had spent three hours doing what should have been only a twenty minute job!

Dante flipped around, pulled the door out the wall then standing up and holding the door by the back end and the middle, he lunged it blindly toward whatever had attacked him. All he heard though and the sound of viciously quick and precise slices whizzing through the air and then the sound of blocks of oak hardwood hitting the ground and walls. Including one vanishing through a perfectly good window.

Dante was ready to jump over the table and pummel his attacker into a bloody misshapen pulp of demonic garbage when he realized that it was a female. And a damn good looking one at that. She seemed human too. She stood there, holding two blades that looked like handheld scimitars, crossed over in front of her face. She seemed near 5'11 compared to Dante's 6'1and her body for the most part wasn't visible under the small tight gray pants above the deep brown boots that stopped halfway up to the knee, the tight gray shirt on her torso that ran right above her smooth firm belly and fell halfway down her forearms. The most interesting part of her was the short white cape wrapped around her neck, with the neck part folded up so it covered the lower part of her mouth.

Dante couldn't keep his eyes off her. Not only did she have a mysterious outfit, but damn she was nice to look at too. She had a smooth slightly built tanned body indicating that she worked out and she either lived in a sunny area of some sort or she was Hispanic. Which in turn means that she came from a sunny area, wow, that was a waste of brainpower. But her deep red hair over her small face with elegant green eyes seemed to make Dante nearly forget about his recent little fantasy.

Yet, as he looked into those eyes, he felt, let alone could see the hatred and rage caused by something severe. A loss of life warped the vision those eyes saw.

Finally Dante decided to make a move and walked around his desk to the right wall and grabbed Alastar off the rack it was supported on. Then he flung it on the desk and stepped in front of it, propping himself on the edge of it. With Alastar in a seconds reach, he felt safe. Sad shame, he completely underestimated this one.

As if waiting for a signal, the unknown female attacker spoke. And with what a voice she spoke with. "Are you the Son of Sparda?" Her voice, so sweet like honey, yet so soft and low like a quiet child. But even through that he could sense the slight ping of anger.

"What if I am??" Dante asked defiantly, ready to pull Alastar out in a moments notice. He wouldn't kill her, demon or not. He had a thing for women. It just isn't right to kill them.

"Are you or are you not the Son of Sparda?" This time the honey-so-sweet voice was gone. What took it's place was a voice quivering with vengeance and abhorrence.

Dante sighed and asked, "What's it to you? Miss…..?"

The girl closed her eyes and whisper barely below even Dante's hearing, "Finally, I have found him." With that she cried out and attacked Dante.

Dante barely had the chance to whip up Alastar because of her speed. He barely even caught the movement.

The girl growled and kneed Dante right in the balls. Dante nearly dropped his sword as he keeled over but it was enough for the girl to come in with a nasty combo. A swift knee to the face, going to a single spin with her scimitars cutting his chest in two areas, and she stopped the spin with a full-fledge kick to his gut knocking him without his Alastar sword. She ended it by throwing both her scimitars just as he hit the wall right into his chest.

Dante gasped in immense pain as he felt the hot blades slice into his chest. Looking up, he saw the girl pick up his fallen Alastar, flip it once to point at him, and launch it at his chest at full speed. The sword moved so fast that it only stopped when the hilt hit his divided chest.

Dante groaned aloud with more pain flooding into his body. And even though this reminded him of another female coming in kicking his ass, it still wasn't enough to kill him.

And unfortunately for him the girl realized this. Wind quickly started to spin around her, nearly turning the room into a vacuum because it was so fast. In a flash of pure white light, she changed into a white nearly angelic looking demon. Her thighs and calves had wings on them going down. Her higher arms also had wings on them but going up with her hands longer with flesh tearing claws at the end of the fingers. And on her back, she had a quadruplet of wings. Yet, the most interesting thing about the wings was that all the wings on the right side of her body, Dante's right, was black and the ones on the left side of her body, Dante's left, were hot white. He whole body seemed wrapped in some weird cloth that even shadowed over her face so only her green eyes could be seen, which were pulsing with magnificent demonic energy.

Dante would have better enjoyed it had he not have three swords sticking out his chest.

The girl then spoke, her voice echoing with power, "Son of Sparda!" She said pointing a finger at him like he was a martyr or something. "Your horrible injustices end here!"

Dante had no clue what she was saying and tried to say something but the pain in his chest prevented him from that. The two scimitars pierced both his lungs, so as his demon powers were trying to fix that problem the only thing that came out his mouth was blood.

"You will suffer as much as possible for all the innocent humans you have killed!" She announced.

Now Dante was beyond confused. He hadn't killed any humans. At least he thought ha hadn't. Most of the time he ended up fighting for them. So what in the hell was she talking about?

The Demon form girl decided that this was enough and put both her hands in front of her charging up some serious demonic force. "I hope that God shows no mercy on your pitiful soul, Son of Sparda! For you deserve none."

As confused and in pain as he was, he knew that if she fired that, not only would he be taken out but half the block would be too. So having enough embarrassment for one day, he decided to strike first, and since Alastar was sticking right out his chest, what better to use then that? He bowed his head and summoned his powerful demon powers to drew out the hidden power in Alastar which transformed him into a slim but fast and deadly black-blue demon.

Causing the girl to hesitate, he literally ripped himself off the wall with the scimitar swords still sticking out and flew at the girl.

The girl had lost her cool and fired the shot of hot white energy anyways.

Dante cursed her aloud and charged all his power into his right fist, then hit the blast as hard as possible reflecting it back at her.

At least the girl wasn't really stupid though. She jumped out the way and watched the beam harmlessly flew out and twist upwards into the night sky. The girl had used up all her power for that attack, so she flashed back into human form.

Dante obviously had the upper hand so he jumped out of Demon form and then snatched the Alastar out of his chest much to the distaste of his enemy. He stabbed the sword into the floor then proceeded to pull out the other two blades protruding from his chest. He held them by the blade end and handed them to his attacker.

"I think these belong to you." Dante said, no longer worried about her demon powers.

The girl looked at him with an incredulous look on her face, then in a rage, she grabbed her scimitars and charged him.

Dante easily dodged the attack this time, waiting till she past him and grabbed her by the shoulders roughly.

The girl yelped and accidentally dropped her swords. Both blades harmlessly hit the wooden floor with a clang.

"Let me go!" She barked at him, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Not till you tell me what your damn problem is with me!" Dante yelled.

The girl twisted about wildly, yelling back, "You know what you did! Do not try to deny it!"

Dante groaned, aggravated that this was going nowhere. But soon he will wish he hadn't dropped his guard for that moment. The girl whipped back one of her legs and kicked Dante square in the crotch again.

Dante collapsed letting the girl go, shouting in pain, "Why do you keep aiming for that!?"

The moment the girl hit the floor, she stomped on one of her scimitars which caused it to flip in the air. She grabbed it and swung in a full circle to face Dante and clip his head clean off.

Dante though had had enough of all of this. He whipped up his left hand to block the slash which cut into his arm a bit. He then grabbed the blade and snapped it in half.

The girl stepped back startled and Dante jumped up grabbing her by the throat and slamming her on the desk hard. At that moment, staring down at her small face, him seething like a wild animal, he could have ended it. A simple twist of the wrist and it would be over, even is he didn't like the idea of hurting, let alone killing, females. But this wild one had stabbed him with three frigging swords, almost blew up half the neighborhood, and kicked him in the crotch twice! Not once! But twice! Damn, he did plan on having kids later on.

He looked at the girls face and saw the look of fear in her eyes. It was more of a mixture of emotions really. Hatred at him for something he didn't even know about. Sorrow of lost people. Resentment for not being able to accomplish her goals. And he could have, would have, just ended it all right here and now. But he didn't. He didn't to prove a point.

He calmed himself down considerably and slowly and cautiously let go of the young girls neck. He backed up as he watched the girl just crumbled to the floor gasping for air and coughing.

Dante sighed and looked beside him where Alastar was. He decided before she used his sword against him again, to put it away. He pulled it out of the ground, flipped it in the air, then kicked it as it came close to the ground, spinning it above and behind him on his back where it locked in place with his demon power.

The girl bewildered, looked up at her most hated enemy and wondered why he hadn't killed her right then. She wouldn't put it past him to do that since he was nothing but a monster.

She gingerly rubbed her throat then stood up defiantly, never showing any weakness or pain. Though she felt a lot of it.

Dante was surprised by her strength but rather preferred answers at the moment. "I'll ask you again. What is your problem?"

The girl growled at him, wanting to jump at him for pretending he didn't know but remembered the past two minutes where she could have died. She then whipped her head to the side looking away from her hated enemy and said, "Why do you act as if you do not know?" She paused then quietly said, "You know as well as I do what you did."

Dante sighed and said, "Then please do remind me what I did so I actually know about it." Dante chuckled a bit then spat sarcastically, "Usually when I do something, I like to know about it so I can take credit for it."

The girl came back with that look on her face and then roared, "Are you not the mighty 'Son of Sparda'!?"

Dante was taken aback by her sudden outburst but calmly said, "Yeah so? What's the big deal?"

"Then you were the one who lead the demon armies to Saint Diablo on the night of the past full moon!" She accused.

Oh yeah. Confusion plagued this pour man's mind now. "Mind repeating that?" He asked, still not completing registering what she had jut said.

The girl groaned as if she were dealing with an infant, "You, the 'Son of Sparda', led the demonic armies from Hell to Saint Diablo and completely destroyed it! You and your minions slaughtered thousands of innocents, children and aged!" The girl suddenly looked saddened and finished, "You spared no one."

Dante looked at the girl suddenly realizing that she had to have lost someone real close. Most likely family. If she was doing this alone then it could have been her entire family. The reasoning behind this is that even though he had never been to Saint Diablo, he knew of it. It was a holy city with a church and religion and everything. It even had it's own personal group for carrying out "the divine one's" work. Huinting demons, just like him.

But from what he heard, the only hunters allowed are those who's entire family has the divine blood, the "Diablos." Hence why it was called, Saint Diablo.

Still, Dante had never been to Saint Diablo. And yet, according to this little one, he had…….or at last someone how looks like him had. Hell, it could have been a regular demon just calling him that. It could work, hell it did before but that's another tale for another time.

"Hey?" Dante said jarring the girl out of her little reprieve. He then asked, intent on getting some answers, "What did this, 'Son of Sparda' look like?" In all honesty, there could only be one other man who can call himself the 'Son of Sparda' and he's dead……..Is he? Yeah he is, defiantly.

The girl looked at him and replied, "He looked identical to you. He had your short white hair." She pointed to it.

Dante nodded and urged her to continue.

She then pointed to his long red trench coat and said, "He donned the same type of trench coat as you." Then added, "And your swords are nearly the same, as well as those." She then pointed to a wall mount where Ebony and Ivory, his two custom made handguns, hung from.

Dante looked at the guns for a moment and then back at the girl with a weird look on his face.

The girl immediately said, "It was you wasn't it!"

"No!" Dante defended. "But I might know who it is. It's just that……." With that he trailed off, eyes looking at something that wasn't there.

The girl impatiently asked, "What? If you know who it is then tell me! I must exact my revenge!"

Dante shook his head and tilted it to her, pointing a single finger at her causaully asking, "You do know that there are two 'Sons of Sparda'. Right?"

The girl simply looked at him with the dumbest look on her face.

Dante chuckled a bit and said, "I take it from your oh-so-obvious dumbstruck look that you didn't know. One more question and this is very important. Did he, or did he not have a blue colored trench coat." Dante was praying that the answer to this one be no.

The girl only thought for a minute and replied shaking her head, "It was dark, I couldn't se that well. There was so much blood that's all I can remember really."

Dante hummed to himself realizing that this could go either way and then she suddenly said, "But I do remember seeing him. And his trench coat was………" She started to struggled with the spray of colors she remembered from that horrible day.

Dante, on the other hand, was nearly biting his nails from the suspense of the answer.

The girl then nodded and said, "Yes. It was blue." Then she asked, "Why am I inquire does this simple color fact matter?"

Dante though had looked like he had seen ghost. Only one thought past through his mind as he realized the turth, '_Virgil._'

The girl looked at Dante hard then said, "You know who did this don't you?" She walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar, shaking him roughly, "Tell me now! I demand that you tell me now!"

Dante looked at the girl with the oddest look on his face. So odd, she backed off of him. It was as if it was fear, rage and bewilderment were all wrapped up in one tiny little package. But he quickly pushed that aside and looked down at the floor.

For a moment an eerie silence hung above the room and it made the young girl feel most awkward. But just as she was about to inquire as to what he was thinking, he turned his head back up with a determined and proud look on his face. He walked to the wall with the guns mounted on it and briskly grabbed both of them, placing them in inside pockets I his coat. Then he reached to the side and grabbed to black and gold trimmed gauntlet gloves and placed them on his hands. They seemed to become his hand as he moved his fingers around, testing their mobility. Then without even looking back, he quickly walked to where his precious doors had been and looked back.

Another moment of silence fell. The girl, confused by his recent motions could only guess one thing. It seemed that this person, this "Son of Sparda" was an enemy of both of them. It seemed to her that he was going after him as well.

Dante knew the problems she could cause and the hell they would be going through. But he had no right to take away what she rightfully could claim. Whether or not it was morally or ethically right. She would follow him anyways. Might as well save her the trouble. "You coming or not?" He asked flatly.

The girl seemed surprised by his offer, then breathing deep, she walked up, grabbing her unbroken scimitar on the way, and stood beside him. She merely nodded at his request.

Then grinned then realized, he had no clue as to what her name was.

"For the possibility that I might need to know, "Dante joked, "What's your name?"

The girl looked at him for a moment then looked to the outside and started walking. "It is Lucia." Was her simple answer.

"Lucia huh? Nice name." Dante commented.

"Thank you 'Son of Sparda.'"

"Hey."

She stopped, waiting.

"Call me Dante. Let the old man rest in peace, if you don't mind." He asked politely and respectfully.

Lucia nodded and continued her brisk walk through the quiet town. Dante followed suit and quickly chased after her.

By now, you will notice that Lucia's past is a bit different from the video game. Basically I'm going to try to keep it within boundaries but honestly, there isn't much to go on. So just think of it as sprucing it up a bit. Hopefully this is enough to satisfy you guys. I'll try to have the next chapter done with a few days, maybe more. Till then, enjoy.


	4. To begin anew

Chapter 3- To begin anew.

"Sieg."

Sieg stopped abruptly and turned around to face the voice, finding Artemis leaning with her small back against the cold damp stone walls. Sieg noticed her clean attire of white slacks, ankle high boots, long-sleeve shirt, and custom long coat. It was basically what Sieg usually wore save for the face that hers was all white. That and today Sieg only had a dark pair of pants, small boots, and a sleeveless gray shirt.

"Yes Legionnator Artemis?" Sieg asked slower then usual. The reason for his slowness is that He and Arcia had been working 24-7 to help the ex-inhabitants, survivors, become comfortable in their new surroundings, the ruins of Tkachek. This used to be where the first Order was before the Reformation ended the first and created the newer Holy Order. But ruins they may be, they were safe. At least for the moment.

Artemis chuckled briefly and looked at the opposite wall before saying, "Formalities are necessary in times of peril?"

Sieg though too tired to chuckle, instead merely asked, "What is it you require Artemis?"

"Would asking for hope be too much?" Artemis retorted, shaking obscurely from the quick freezing breezes passing through the ruin catacombs.

Sieg grunted at her unnecessary but usual harsh sarcasm and answered, "At the moment it would be nice. But I cannot offer you solace. I can only say that we will make it."

Artemis scoffed roughly and snapped, "Am I the only one not blind to the forces we face? They outnumber us a hundred to one. Not even a Legionnator such as yourself can take on those odds."

"True but I believe we can survive with our determination." He quickly answered.

Another scoffed and Artemis asked with a hint of annoyance, "You believe that?

Sieg answered flatly, "I hope."

Artemis bounced off the wall and enraged, she slammed her white gauntlet covered hand on the stone, chipping off a large piece of it. "You hope?! We could be attacked at any moment and you hope?!"

"Artemis!" Sieg shouted with a sudden burst of anger and irritability.

Artemis stopped, surprised by his quickly produced energy shout.

"It has to start somewhere doesn't it?" Sieg asked with his usual seriousness. "If I as the leader of these homeless people don't act as if we are going to make it, then the sacrifice of all the other Legionators and warriors will be for naught! I must bring hope to my people, by any means necessary. I shall not go without a fight."

Artemis stood there, utterly stupefied by Sieg's stubbornness and unwillingness to falter. It was very leader-like. It was also one of the things that the recently destroyed Order looked for in a Legionator. That is why……

But one thing bothered Artemis.

"Sieg." She said in nearly a whisper, "Why now do you come as if you were a hero? Didn't you leave soon after the incident with Delacroix?"

The rapid uneasiness seemed to flush out of Sieg as she brought that subject up. That territory was forbidden.

But Sieg had a reminder of his own. "Before answering that, how about you answer this. Didn't you leave as the enemy overcame us?"

Artemis quickly flustered from his question as he did to hers. This was now a battle of words and memories. But unfortunately for her, it would be a quick one and she knew this. At least Sieg came back to fight. Artemis was not willing to give her life up yet. Not for a organization she couldn't stand in the first place. That was supposed to be the reason why she abandon them, abandoned everyone to the enemy. But she often wondered if that was the real reason. And now that she was back did they really want her?

Sieg knew what was going on inside Artemis. It was partly the reason why Sieg was so much higher in rank, with her controlling 3 Legion Crests and him controlling 7 including an Ultimate Crest.

Many times in her past, she had shown a slight sign of apprehension. After time, it gradually became something similar, and this was putting it bluntly, cowardice. This time ,she had fled when the enemy came, and now coming back afterwards, she now unknowingly isolates herself from everyone, making herself feel outcast. When in all honesty, they needed her now more then ever.

But still, not even Sieg could force her to stay. "Artemis. I feel your pain-"

"Do you?" She cut in, voice barely above a whisper.

Sieg grunted then stated, "If you wish to leave, you can. It's up to you entirely." He had not anticipated the cold stare from her. That look chilled him to the bone. He actually would have now preferred the angry outbursts she was known for.

But this was no outburst, it was just ice cold harshness.

"Say what you will about me before but at least I came back!" She viciously snapped.

"But come back for what? I ask you and with that I shall leave you." Sieg turned around, growing more tired from the conversation and unhurriedly trudged back to his quaint room.

Artemis stood there dumbfounded. In those two sentences, she had felt that her whole life had been for forfeit, as if she didn't have any meaning.

Another draft quickly brushed past her, seizing her in it's cold vice grip. But she didn't move. Not even to comb back the dark emerald strands of hair that danced whimsically around her small face. She now felt empty.

Sieg on the other hand was glad that he had finally made it to his room. He pushed open the inconveniently heavy iron door, and stumbled in the dark chamber for the lantern he had asked Arcia to placed in his room. Finally finding it on the other side of the room, past all the garbage that laid in wait on the floor for some unsuspecting traveler, he turned it on letting the warm amber glow illuminate the small room. He turned back around to close the door only to find someone standing in the doorway.

At first he thought it was Artemis angered by his final comment but he quickly realized that it couldn't be. The frame of this person was much larger in size, larger then Sieg. He also wore a different outfit. His sleeveless trench coat was a dark sage color but the rest of his clothing was similar to old eastern civilization. The pants he wore were baggy at the bottom and his vest sat under his trench coat. He also had small eastern sandals with sage color socks.

The larger man moved, incredibly quietly into the light, giving off this enormous smile as a greeting. "Long time no see Sieg," he spoke with such vigor in his deep booming voice despite the fact that he looked as was well over 50 years of age..

Sieg couldn't help but return the friendly smile as he replied quietly, "Not long enough Julian. Not long enough."

Julian exploded into a fit of laughter as he quickly came up and seized Sieg in a tight bear hug. Sieg almost passed out from the great power behind Julian's massive arms.

"Julian…." Sieg gasped, "Please……"

"Oh!" Julian exclaimed as he set the stunned Sieg down, still laughing whole-heartedly. "I'm sorry mate. Just full of cheer to see you alive and well."

"Yes….Full of cheer as always" Sieg spat through coughing. After finding his breath again, he sat down on his hard spring mattress and motioned for Julian to close the door.

Julian swung his leg out a little knocking the door just enough to close somewhat silently. With the reassuring thud, the door locked itself into place.

Julian then found himself a chair amongst the rubble that littered the floor and sat in it leaning on the back quite carefree.

"Well then mate-oh I mean leader." Julian joked.

Sieg waved him off and said, "I'm no leader. Just someone who took control of the situation as it reached a dire point."

Julian tipped his head to the side and said jokingly, "You still talk funny, you know?"

"You aren't the culmination of linguistic skills yourself." Sieg shot back.

Julian just stared at him for a moment and then busted into a fit of laughter again.

Sieg rolled his eyes in response and then decided to inquire as to why Julian came.

"Julian?"

With his laughter dying down a bit, he replied, "Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

Julian abruptly slowed down and stopped his laughter and shaking his head, he asked, "Should I have a reason to come back during this time? You need men to fight and I can fight very well."

Sieg looked at him sternly then asked, "What made you come back? I thought you were through with the Order."

Julian rapidly became depressed and slouched in his chair.

Sieg knew it was an uncomfortable topic but it needed discussion.

"They were bloody fools." Julian started, voice no longer soft and playful. "I told them not to underestimate them and they did anyways."

Julian stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts and Sieg waited patiently for him to continue.

"We could have stopped them earlier on had the Order been serious about the Demons. But because of your victory against Azrial, they suddenly thought that all their Legionnators were invincible. And my men paid the price for their arrogance." Another pause, this time with a short prayer mumbled to his fallen comrades and then he continued.

"That's why I left. I wasn't going to follow an organization that was going to blatantly get their followers killed like that. I just couldn't take it."

"But shouldn't you have stayed to help fight? If not to protect the Order itself, then the people." Sieg asked.

Julian looked up to Sieg and said angrily, "Don't think I've been sitting on my ass not doing anything. I'm not like the others damn it."

By others, Sieg could only think of Artemis and those that suffered a hideous death by the hands of the Demons. Poor souls.

"Day and night, week by week, I've spent the last two months fighting to protect as many souls as I could. But no matter how many I saved, two of three more died in my hands, while I fought to protect them." He suddenly grew cold as a sneer crawled onto his face, "You know, I look at the people here and only recognize a handful of them? I can't find any of the others that I struggled to protect. I wonder if what I did, I did for naught."

"No!" Sieg suddenly burst.

Julian looked up at him questioningly.

"We are Legionnators, we fight for the Order, and if the Order is gone then our obligation is to the people." Sieg announced proudly.

Julian shook his head and let out a cold chortle. "Not everyone shares your strength or vigor on that."

Sieg stood up and looked down at Julian, shocked that he would say that. Beside himself, Julian had always been one to proudly show his loyalty to the Order. But now, his loyalty was questionable. As was Artemis.

Sieg sat back down and dropped his head, gazing at the cluttered stone floor. He didn't know what to do now. The people around him were failing, and the support was faltering. Whatever happened to the man that had hope only minutes ago? The man who came back from a life of peace and happiness to fight again? What happened to Sieg Wahrhiet?

An aura of silence and apprehension filled the room now. Neither one of them wanted to say anything for it would only make matters worse. If that was possible. But it wouldn't last. Julian had a knack for changing the conversation to more lighter things. His skill for that came in handy now.

"To make it a brighter mood….." Julian mused aloud.

Sieg though made no hint of acknowledging him. He was too deep into his own tunnel of despair that he didn't hear Julian.

"What about this rubbish I hear about you and Arcia?" Julian asked with a wryly grin on his face.

That though got Sieg's attention real quick. He snapped his head up with a questionable look on his face and stuttered, "W-What do you mean? W-W-What rumors?"

Julian's grin only got bigger as he explained very tactfully, "Oh just some things on the grapevine. I've heard this and that, you know the usual that comes with every popular pairing."

This wasn't exactly the most comfortable situation for Sieg anymore. He wasn't one for this……..particular subject. Sure, he and Arcia fought together to rid the world of Azrial and put Delacroix down to rest but that was it. No feelings arose from that……..right? Self-doubt quickly seized him and now he was more uncomfortable then before.

Julian on the other hand had a grin so big, that if it got any bigger, his face would spilt in half. He loved to put Sieg, the "unbreakable", in a hot spot. This man had the reputation as a man of action and intense determination with great focus. A man not to trust anyone so lightly nor to act out his emotions so easily. He was as a military strategist would say, the perfect soldier. One who does not let his emotions get in the way. Or that's how some say he is. Julian though could see right through the "Perfect Soldier" act and see that Sieg was really a caring man. Especially when one uses the time he spent with Siela and Delacroix before Azrial, as an example. Not many saw it, but Julian saw that he was truly happy. Of course you couldn't see it on his face., but it was there. One just had to look hard enough.

And now, Sieg seemed different again. Similar as when he was with Siela and Delacroix yet different. Close to as when he was just Sieg the solider and yet, oddly unalike.

"Well?" Julian pressed on. He was going to get something out of him sooner or later. Why not just save himself the trouble? "Is there something?"

Sieg did not want to divulge into this. It irritated him. But then did he have feelings for Arcia? He didn't even know. All he did know was that he could trust her and that by itself was something few people could attain from Sieg.

"Camaraderie." Sieg finally stated flatly.

Julian's grin fell faster then a meteor during a meteor shower. "What?"

"It's merely camaraderie. I trust her, she trusts me. Simple." Sieg explained, now feeling much better.

Julian rolled his eyes. "Sieg, Sieg, Sieg. That's what it starts with. Then it changes, expands. It becomes stronger."

He stood up stretching out his old tired muscles and then said, "Don't ignore it Sieg. Trust me, that is not something you want to do."

"Why's that?" Sieg wondered aloud.

Julian chuckled and walked back to the door to lean on it, "Because when it's too late to say anything then you will be in greater pain and you can't do anything about it."

Sieg merely stared at Julian.

"Trust me." Julian closed his eyes for a mine, "That's one of the worst things you could do." Then his voice suddenly became a whisper, "To not say what needs to be said."

It seemed like this was starting to become a more personal matter, in which Sieg had no ability to help. But just as he was about to change the subject, it seemed that Julian had read his mind.

"You know, I heard another little rumor that you decided to head out."

Sieg stirred a bit and said, "Where did you hear that?"

Julian opened his eyes and grinned, "Gonna go after the Son of Sparda huh?"

Sieg took off his boots and placed them by the bed, all without saying a single word.

Julian crossed his arms and said, "All by yourself too. You're going to leave us to go after the Son of Sparda."

Sieg quickly shot back, "Do you see any other way?"

Julian put his hands up saying, "Hey, chill out. I'm not calling you a coward or anything. I'm saying you got balls to be going after the bloody head of the whole damn Demon Army." Letting his hands find the pockets of his trench coat he quickly added, "Might be a suicide mission right there."

"No." Sieg spoke flatly, "Suicide is staying here, thinking that we might outlast them." He swing his legs onto the bed and laid down, somewhat disappointed at the softness of the bed. It was laying on a rock slab.

"You got a point." Julian agreed, "But you're only one man. Against millions? Not the best odds."

"I don't have a choice. I must do it, for the people of Rotar." Sieg decreed.

Julian gazed at the look on Sieg's hardened face. He knew that powerful look of determination. He also knew that trying to talk him out of it would be futile.

"Then let me go with you." Julian offered. "It's the least I can do for-"

"No!" Sieg exploded sitting up.

Julian stopped startled by his outburst.

"If you come with me then my mission will be in vain. You and Artemis must stay and fight till I can return. They will find you before I return, considering where we are at. You have to hold out till I return." Sieg laid back down and closed his eyes. "So I can return to something instead of nothing."

Julian jumped off the door finally deciding to let Sieg get his rest but just as he was going to reach for the door, it swung open nailing him on the nose. Julian fell back crying out in pain as Sieg jumped up grabbing his sword that rested on the desk beside the bed, on instinct.

Sieg looked at the doorway and was surprised to see the same knight that he talked to before, panting in front of him But what startled him the most was the look of terror in his face. Sieg was about to ask what was wrong when the knight screamed, "They're here! They're here! They have found us!"

Sieg couldn't believe the timing of this. It was way too quick. He quickly snatched up his gauntlets and boots and put them all on, rushing out the room with the angered Julian not too far behind him.

"Damn that kid! My nose is bleeding!" Julian complained as they turned a corner only to met a wave of people running like mad men. As the rush died down and the people escaped to safety, Julian and Sieg charged forward again through many corridors and rooms till they got to the third to the top level. Halfway through, they find a single person standing in front of a door and from the door was coming the sounds of bone crunching and wet splatters.

They ran up to the lone figure. Sieg grabbed it's shoulder whipping around a startled Artemis. Surprised to see her, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Nostrils flaring, Artemis nearly exploded with rage, "What kind of question is that?! I'm here to kill the demons before they return to report our location!"

Julian burst into a fit of laughter then catching a nasty glare from Artemis, decided to stifled it.

Sieg apologized, then let his combat skills take over, "How many are there?"

"Seven." Artemis quickly answered unsheathing her two Viper claw batons. "Five small ones and two big ones."

"Do you know if they have reported our location?"

"Haven't a clue." Artemis said gravely.

Then Julian chimed in, "Then lets take them out as quick as possible!"

Artemis shot another look at Julian and said, "Under the assumption that they haven't already reported back!?"

Julian shrugged his large shoulders and said, "Why not? There is only one other way out this place and that's through the twin dragons. Rather kill these few demons then two bloody dragoons!"

Artemis turned to the rusted iron door that separated them and a distributive group of intruders and then turned to Sieg. "Well then commander? What do we do?"

Sieg already had the answer ready but he wanted to know one thing, "One thing Artemis."

Artemis nodded, "Yes?"

"Why are you here? What did you come back for?" Sieg asked the ill-favored question again.

Julian was about to flip out but Artemis stopped him with her comment.

"To prove something to myself. And to the people of Rotar." She answered proudly.

Sieg nodded and said, "Then lets go." He asked that because he needed a reason to trust her, to be able to trust her with his life.

Sieg walked up to the door and kicked up open to catch the Demons off guard. And it would have worked had there not been a demon near the door which flew and hit one of the bigger demons. That demon in turn whipped his head over to Sieg and roared for the others to notice.

But just as Sieg was about to charge them, Julian firmly gripped his shoulder.

Sieg turned to him wondering what possibly could be wrong now.

Julian grinned at Sieg and lifted up his sage colored gauntlet. "I think it would be nice and proper to let our Legions do the talking. Quickest way to take out this rubbish."

Sieg nodded and looked to Artemis who agreed as well.

The three of them stood straight up as the Demons started charging at them and in unison slammed their gauntlets into the ground. With a bright flash of light, the Demons suddenly realized that they were not coming out of this one alive.


	5. A Day At The Club

Chapter- 4 A Day at the Club

Bad dreams. They were always there, waiting. Waiting for her to fall into that abysmal cavern of sleep. Waiting for her to drop her guard, so they can remind her what she had lost all those days ago. Of course as a reminder, she didn't mind, but it was filled with such pain because it was always the same memory. The day she had nearly died.

It always started off the same way. Some blurred voices that she had forgotten who they belonged to would be spoken. At first she could see nothing but darkness as the resonating voices chattered around her. The way they spoke was always the same way. They spoke rapidly, intently, discussing a topic that required quick action for the consequences of not doing anything would appear to have been foolish. Then, disturbing the important discussion a sound was heard. It was an explosion. As the explosion ended, so did the chatter and only sounds of people scampering up and out came.

That's when her vision came. She looked around and always at first couldn't recognize the room but then realized that it was the battle room in her house in El Diablo. Here was the place that her and the other hunters of the Diablo's had congregated for special meetings. Meetings that involved the hunt for demons that have find a way to the mortal realm of the humans. She had many memories in this place, and they were all warm memories. Save for this one.

She felt herself move forward to the heavy metal table in the middle, covered from side to side with papers, reports and items of incredible diversity. She felt her small hand slide across the top of the table, knocking over papers and the other objects. The cold smooth feeling of the table made her quiver slightly. She then felt herself looking around the to the rest of the circular room. Lining the sturdy steel walls were weapons of a wide array. Axes, pole-arms, swords, shields, bow-guns, daggers, they were all weapons for the Diablo's. This is where it started, and unfortunately this is were it ended.

Suddenly, she felt herself running to the outside, first a world shrouded in darkness, black clouds negating her vision. Then like a veil of despair, it blow away revealing nothing but death and carnage as far as the eye could see. She found herself standing in a sea of dead bodies and burning buildings. Her home, her friends, her family, they all laid beside, slain like pigs at a slaughter. The sight revolted her and angered her at the same time. She looked at the ground, watching it rise up to her face and felt a near tearing feeling in her gut as she spewed any and all remains of the meal she had before. She felt her whole body shudder and convulse harshly as she continued to eject the last few bits. Closing her eyes, sensing the watery hot tears run down her face, she slammed her hand against the ground, away from the puddle of excrement she recently upchucked. Then wiping her mouth, she flipped her head up and screamed as hard as she could, louder then any normal human.

But the scream was left unheard. All the inhabitants of the city were slain. Either left on the streets for the rats to enjoy a meal, or skewered into pieces like dissected lab experiments. Her scream only echoed for a moment then vanished entirely, forgotten like the rest.

The girl tried to stand up, summoned every muscle in her body to move, but she budged not one inch. Her body racked with the tears that came from her eyes. Sobs of both grief and hatred erupted from her. And then a different sound was heard. A sound of metal, like footsteps.

She looked up, eyes red from the moisture that covered her cheeks, and found something she had never seen before. It was some type of demon man. He stood tall, at least nine foot in height. He donned huge fragments of a knight's armor, and in he right hand wielded an incredible mammoth blade. But the arm that held onto the sword was demonic in form. It was at least four times the size of a normal human's arm. It used only three appendages to hold onto the handle of the sword, two claw like fingers and a claw like thumb. That wasn't the worst of it though. The entire arm seemed to convulse with a separate energy then of it's owner. It pulsed madly with it's own power, and quivered as if it was beyond living, and yet beyond death.

She looked up more to the head and found it covered with the same black armor as the rest of it's body, save for that massive arm, no armor could hold that demonic thing in. She stared into the slit that allowed the wearer to see through and found two invincible red eyes that seemed to beam right into her eyes and graft it's image into her brain.

And even though she wanted to lash out with all her energy to kill this thing of the night, she couldn't. Something was holding her back. And it was her fatal error to not attack. The creature lifted up his weapon straight up, pointing to the heavens. And then as if to mock her, used the other 'human' arm to grab it's helmet and slowly take it off, revealing to her her soon-to-be executioner.

Once the girl saw the face, nothing came. She felt her entire being shrink into a near nothingness as she put the pieces together.

Then as the demon brought the blade down at her, only a single word escaped, "Vulger."

But with the end of the swing came the end of her dream. She wiped her head up, finding herself in a completely different environment. She looked around trying to find herself and where she was then realized the answer. But just to make sure, she went through a quick mental checklist.

Her name was Lucia and she was a Demon Hunter. She was located inside the club known as "The Devil's Angel." She came here with another demon half breed known as Dante, the acclaimed "Son of Sparda", supposedly the man she was after but he managed to somewhat delay her sentence upon him. He seemed very adamant in declaring that he had not done the things she knew about, so far to the point that he blames that it was someone else that looks exactly like him. But aside from that, he revealed no further information which Left Lucia very suspicious.

Lucia turned around on the barstool she rested on, trying to locate Dante but only found the horde of humans and demons dancing on the dance floor. She found this environment to be atrocious. It was filled with demons and their worshipers. It had the most barbaric sounds blaring from enormous structures that Dante called "speakers." It was also filled with the most unnerving sensation that seemed to crawl under her skin like a plague. And last but not least noticeable was this incredibly potent odor that seemed to permeate into her very being. It stank of a mixture of human waste products, their sweat, filthy demons, a variant order of drugs and supplements, and powerful wave of alcoholics breathing hard. Anymore of this and she wouldn't make it off the barstool, let along out of the bar.

Lucia slid off the stool and briskly walked to where Dante said he would be tried of the waiting. She could sense all of the disgusting demons and disillusioned humans of all varieties giving her lust filled looks and whispers of want and sex. It was nearly enough to make her gag. She hurried in her search and found Dante sitting cross-legged between two heavily "endowed" women, talking as if there was no tomorrow.

It angered Lucia that Dante was only sleazing about with those types of women when he had a job to do. To the point that Lucia now found herself in front of them with her hands on the handles of her two new scimitars that rested on her hips.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" It wasn't the nicest way to ask, but right now Lucia did not have the luxury to be nice.

Dante and his two "friends" turned to her and all she got were one oh shit look and two real dirty looks. Lucia gladly returned the sneers back to their origins and then glared at Dante.

Dante sighed while shaking his head and said to the ladies that rested under his arms, "Well, I think I'll have to cut our time short ladies."

The two of them immediately started protesting but Dante quelled them with a simple reassurance, "Ladies, ladies. I'll get back to you once I finish my business. Then we can talk the night away."

The two ladies each gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he stood up and walked past Lucia, soon on his heels. But as they left, she could have swore she heard one of the sleazy woman called her a tramp.

Dante let out a sigh of annoyance and turned to Lucia as they trotted past some of the more drunken dancers.

"You know, it usually takes me more time then that to get my business done."

Lucia nearly had a conniption. "What on this Earth are you talking about? You were not doing what needs to be done. In fact it seems to me that you merely delaying the inevitable."

"I get that comment a lot." Dante joked.

Lucia gave him such a look that Dante wanted out suddenly. Dante then decided to tell her a little secret, seeing as how earlier he got the fact that she didn't get out often. At least for anything other then demon hunting. He ran his left hand through his silver white hair and used his right to dive into his trench coat pocket and pull out a vial of purple liquid.

"See this?" He rose the small vial up to her face and then said, "This is what I was after. Those two chicks have this stuff on them all the time. It just so happens that it is a very powerful-"

"Drug." Lucia stated in his sentence.

Dante nodded his head and said, "Exactly. This is called Nirvana. It's an incredibly puissant hallucinogenic to humans but even more potent to Demons."

Lucia tilted her head to the side showing an indication that she was not getting this.

Dante finished his little lesson with, "The guy we need right now is an informer. The reason for that is because the only way we can get a start is with information. The informer is a heavy drug addict. Trust me, I know."

Lucia got that "oh" look on her face as she figured out the rest of it, "So we give him this drug as collateral for the information required to start our search."

"Exacttamundo. " He said as he stopped in front of small table that had five demons around the table playing cards. Dante waited patiently for about three seconds before kicking the table to the person that happen to sit on the opposite end. The other four demons suddenly jumped up pissed like hell that their card game was interrupted then realized who they were looking at.

Dante got the biggest grin on his face and said, "Now Biggum, remember last time you tried to get all pissy with me?"

The bigger demon, Biggum, was your average sized Goatling demon who unfortunately for him had the displeasure of trying to fight Dante once. He had quickly learned the hard way that Dante wasn't the best person to piss off.

"Fuck off Dante, I didn't do shit this time." Biggum growled hoarsely.

Dante's grin only got bigger as he said, "And unless you want _me_ to do something, I suggest you leave me with Crock." Dante hinted to the demon he was pinning.

Biggum finally got the idea and snapped at the other three demons, "Let's go! Crock's in the shit today. Let him paddle out his own fucking self."

The other demons got the idea too as they quickly moved out, knowing that Dante's wrath was not something to mess with. Though one of them tried to get a little too close to Lucia. Just as she was about to whip around and cleave his head off, Dante grabbed her arm roughly.

"We do not need trouble today. They don't know you so they will come after you." Dante warned never turning to her.

Lucia calmly pulled her arm free from his powerful grip and stated, "A fight is what I require to calm my nerves."

Dante smiled and then let go of the table.

The table moved only a few inches but it was enough for Crock, the serpent looking demon, to get some seriously needed air. Dante then grabbed one of the overturned chairs flipped it around and placed it backwards as he sat in it. He lent forward on the back of the chair and exclaimed, "Wassup Crock."

Crock hissed violently at Dante and spoke with a special hiss, "Dante, what isssss it you want? I thought you had no more usssse for my sssservicessssss lasssst time!"

Dante just stared at the snake looking demon for a minute before saying, "You know what? I just realized how much I hate that thing you do whenever you say a word with an s."

"Then go away if you hate it ssssssso much!" Crock shot back. "I can't sssstand the mere thought of you, half-breed-"

Dante reached into his pocket and placed the purple vial on the table.

Crock all of a sudden just shut up and stared hard at the bottle hissing wildly. He didn't have much for sight, but he could taste the aura of that drug and it tasted wondrous.

Dante put one finger on the top of the vial and started tipping it back and forth slowly. Then finally seeing as Crock was about to jump out of his pants, or skin, or whatever the hell he was wearing, he asked, "Wonder who I can give this too? It's worth a lot."

Crock quickly got the idea and lend back, "What do you want thisssssss time?"

"Information." Dante stated. "And it's not your regular stuff either."

"Tell me." Crock stated professionally.

As Dante started with how he met Lucia, Lucia in turn was very impressed at how Dante was handling this. Which lead to a handful of things. The worst case scenario, and she had to see it from that view first was that Dante was trying very hard to convince her that he didn't do it only in an attempt to lie about it. A very elaborate lie but a lie nonetheless. So she had to keep her guard up.

The second possibility and it came truer with each passing moment was that the person that was stating he was the Son of Sparda was indeed someone related to Dante considering what he had said earlier about there being two Sons of Sparda, a brother most likely. But then that lead to two things in itself. Either the fact that someone out there is calling themselves a Son of Sparda is damaging on his pride…….or this true Son of Sparda did something and it wasn't something to let slide.

"And that's why we're here." Dante finished as Lucia returned to the conversation.

Crock looked at him wide eyed and asked curious, " Ssssssshe threw all three bladesssssss at you?"

"Yup." Dante admitted.

"And hit you in the crotch?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes damnit." Dante admitted grudgedly, snapping a glance at Lucia.

Lucia though had no qualms about that.

"And sssssshe tried to blow you and half the neighborhood up?"

"Yes." Dante admitted flatly, tired at where this was going.

Crock looked at him wide eyed and said, "You crazzzzzzy. Aren't you worried that they might not work at their peak anymore? You know, might get a mark or ssssssomething?"

Dante got that oh crap look on his face as he looked down at his crotch, also making mental note to check on his jewels later on. A man has got to have his priorities in check and in good condition too.

"Well Crock, I'll worry about that later." Dante reassured himself he would, then stated brightly, "But it shouldn't matter to you. You're close to getting this vial."

Crock smiled gleefully, (As gleefully as a snake could smile. Never seen that before.) and asked, "What do you need bucko?"

"Info of course. But not just anything either." Dante got real quiet suddenly and asked worried on what the answer might be, "It just so happens that I've been hearing that someone using my name has been going around killing people. What do you have to say about that?"

Crock mused for a moment but came up empty, "Sorry Dante, haven't heard much about that. Then again, it'sssssss been hard to asssssssort all the information that has been running rampant sssssince Hell broke loossssssse."

Dante eyebrows perked up in interest and he asked, "What do you mean? You mean that literally?"

"Actually yeah." Crock started top stare hard at the vial, "You know that Nirvana issssss looking better all the time."

Dante thought about it for a moment and then decided go ahead and give it to him. Crock was trustworthy, as trustworthy as a humanoid rat-eating snake could get. And speaking of which, as Dante gave Crock the vial, Crock pulled out a rat. Dante looked at him questioning and watched as Crock filled the rat up with the drug. That much drug though killed the rat, and just as Crock was about to eat it, lo and behold, Lucia intervened.

"One moment!" She ordered.

Crock stopped as he was about to drop the rat into his gaping jaws and looked at her impatiently. "What?"

"I'm afraid if you take that drug before we get our information, you might be too gone to give us anything." Lucia explained placing her hands on the handles of her scimitars.

Crock rose one brow up in question and asked, "Are you trying to threaten me?"

Lucia grabbed the handle to one of her scimitars and said in a threatening manner, "I'm merely saying that one way or another we will get our information."

Dante, just sitting down watching the two get heated, decided to have a drink and plucked a unused drink that someone had while passing by. They were too drunk to notice that he took it.

Crock though started to get violent as he placed the dead rat on the table, "Look here pretty girl, Dante, I'm afraid of, you are nothing but a pussssshover and I'll ssssslit your throat and happily drink the lusssssscious blood that pourssss from it."

Dante suddenly broke in a smile and looked at Lucia and saw that Lucia was not happy to receive that comment.

In a low menacing voice, she said, "Watch what you say vile demon wretch. I can easily and most happily dispatch of you and all of your fellow brethren."

Dante turned back to Crock and watched him hissed wildly.

"How dare you, you impudent human! Do you have anything to back your increduloussssss claim?!"

Dante was about to turn to Lucia when he realized where this was going to go. He was about to say to Lucia to, 'don't start anything but it was too late.'

"You stupid demon, I am a member of the powerful Diablos clan! I can easily tear you to shreds." She announced proudly.

And just as she finished her sentence the entire bar got quiet. The music stopped, the members stopped dancing and those that were doing sexual things halted their little games.

Dante slapped his hand on his forehead, annoyed that this was going to turn into another fight. Though he didn't admit it, nor wouldn't admit it, he was still a little sore from the fight with Lucia. And even though he was strong, he would end up having problems trying to fight an entire club of demons. But it seemed Lucia had other ideas.

She unsheathed both her scimitars and flipped them both three times before holding them with the blade pointing at the floor. With a near excited voice she sneered at Crock and said, "I hope you are not trying to fight me."

Crock hissed at her again and yelled out, "Kill her!! Kill the Diablo!"

Dante groaned aloud and started to get up ready to toss the sweet elixir in his hand when Lucia shoved him back in his seat. Dante snapped his hand back up and was about to protest when Lucia whispered harshly, "I do not need your help Son of Sparda."

The way she said Son of Sparda made Dante visible angry but he only said, "Fine," and sat back down. He rose the drink up to his lips but Lucia then took that away.

"What the hell?!" Dante yelled but watched as Lucia poured the strong drink in her mouth and then spit it back out against her blades. Then after letting all of the hot drink out, she snapped the two blades together which caused them to burst into flaming swords.

Everyone, including Dante, jumped back surprised by this little light show. Lucia though was ready for a fight. And go figure the DJ decided to start playing some music just as she charged the group of demons now reluctant to fight her.

Dante, watching eagerly, noticed the ironic music playing in the background, "Last Resort, huh? Hats off to Papa Roach."

Lucia flipped forward into the middle of the group and spun around with flaming swords nailing at least three demons, decapitating them all. Another demon, using the flames as cover, came from behind her and hooked his arms under her trying to pin her. Lucia though pushed her arms down just enough to flip the flaming swords around and stab her attacker in the ribcage. The demon howled as the hot scimitars sliced into his chest and he quickly let go in an effort to back off.

Lucia though noticed two other demons rushing to the aid of their fellow demon so she quickly formulated a plan. She yanked out her two, now extinguished blades, and with her momentum lunged forth with a cross-arm slash, decapitating the two demons. Next in a calculated move, she charged forward and sidestepped two more demons, slicing them at the lower hip, severing their legs. Then for the finale, she ended it with a quick leap onto the shoulders of an unexpecting demon and drove both her scimitars into his neck cavity. With a quick twist she relinquished his body of it's head and then she flipped off, letting the headless body crash to the ground.

Dante, while apparently impressed with battle, was still mad that she took his drink. He looked around for another one and was startled when a human came out of nowhere with a drink in his hand. By the time Dante noticed him and figured out who he was, while accepting the drink, Lucia had restarted her extermination of the rest of the fleeing demons.

"Might I ask what you are doing in here?" Dante asked the neatly dressed newcomer.

"It's my story. I can be in here anytime I want." The newcomer stated proudly.

Dante sighed as he took a quick sip of his beverage and snapped, "Damnit David, you need to stop doing this. You aren't supposed to be in here. It throws off the plot."

"Oh shut up Dante." David snapped back, "It's my story, I can do whatever I damn well want to."

Dante gave him a funny look then simply said, "Then get ready for your future flames buddy."

"If I get flamed, then I get flamed." David said while magically creating another drink. "I accept both the bad and the good."

Dante rolled his eyes in annoyance and watched gleefully as Lucia tossed another body across the room. Suddenly, Dante shook his head and glared at David.

David though was smiling through the drinking of his Captain Morgan bottle.

"Since when the hell do I do anything 'gleefully?!'" Dante exploded.

David nearly upchucked his drink as he thrashed out laughing.

"You know……" Dante started.

David stopped laughing and gave him an agitated look as he sipped more of his drink.

"Yeah. Exactly. Since you are writing this story, the almighty MasterAlucard, you know exactly what I'm about to say."

David continued to give that annoyed look then stated, "Beware of what you say Dante. I control your fate."

"Actually," Dante started to explain, "Capcom controls my fate."

"I control you in the damn story!" David yelled as another body flew pass them crashing into a nearby table.

"Maybe but as I was saying, I think you put too much battling in this story." Dante said will trying to sip at his drink but found it missing.

"What do you mean?" David asked worried.

"Make me another drink and I'll explain."

David pointed at Dante's hand and a glass appear in his hand.

"Thank you." Dante took a quick sip of his newly created drink and suddenly spits it back out. "God, this tastes like…….." Dante turned to David who was on the ground in a fit of laughter.

Dante threw the drink at David but missed completely. Dante was shocked that he missed at that range but then realized, he couldn't hurt the author of the story, in his own story.

David finally calmed down from the ecstasy of laughter and sat back in his seat, "Sorry man, I just had to do that."

"As I was trying to say before I drank piss-"

"Dog piss!" David interrupted.

"What!" Dante exclaimed, "Dog piss!?!" He started looking around for another drink that he prayed wasn't contaminated by the other demons or David. He found one and started drinking but quickly stopped as he sensed the familiar taste that just left his mouth only moments ago. He spewed the foul substance from his mouth and turned to David, eyes filled with rage. David though was on the ground again nearly in tears.

"God man, just give me some damn water!" Dante yelled furious.

David pointed to his hand again, though still on the ground bursting with laughter, and created him another drink.

Dante grabbed the drink hesitantly and was about to take a test sip.

"Dog piss!" David yelled suddenly causing Dante to flip out and launch the drink across the room which coincidently nailed a demon trying to strike Lucia from behind .

"Dude, I was just kidding!" David explained through fits of laughter.

Dante though was now more pissed then ever, "Why may I ask do you help Lucia and only torture me!?"

David hummed to himself for a moment then said, "Simple. She has tits, you don't. Can't get more simpler then that."

"Sexist." Dante spat.

"No. I'm a man. There is a subtle difference." David said, finally through laughing.

Dante though was tired of this, "I guess you don't want to know what's wrong then."

David suddenly got quiet and then mumbled a few profane words while waving for him to continue.

"Thank you. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-"

"More like just drank some bad liquor." David squeezed in.

"……..Whatever." Dante snapped as he watched two bodies bounce off each other in mid-air. Then with a quick sigh, he shouted, "You put way too many battles into your story!"

David got that agitated look again and Dante decided, though he was innately sacred of David, he knew what he could do. That in itself was enough to make anybody cower.

So now he choose to hurry up, "You've had a battle in every chapter so far."

"But I've only had four chapters. Besides, how do you know about the other chapters? You've read them?" David asked suspiciously.

"No. I just know this things, I have a little friend who tells me things." Dante admitted.

"Right……." David was no longer sure about this man's sanity.

"Anyway, you're placing too much emphasis on the battles."

"Not really. I have plot in too." David defended.

"Yeah, a little. But too many battles too quickly." Dante attacked.

"But!" David stated holding up his index finger at Dante, "The next two chapters aren't going to have battles."

Dante sighed exasperated, "Now you've ruined it for the readers."

"………" David looked away for a moment then turned back saying, "You know what you can do Dante?"

"What?" Dante asked unafraid.

David merely smiled as only a second later a demon body came out of no where and nailed Dante, flipping him over the chair he sat in. "That's why I screwed up your doors. Ass." David retorted angrily then stood up and left.

As David left, Lucia came back to where Crock was, eyes nearly bulging out of his sockets due to the extravaganza that Lucia just had. And even though she didn't show it, damn she felt good. She had all that pent up since before the fight with Dante even though she got rid of some then she gained a ton after her little battle with him. Now, it was time for her just reward. But where was Dante?

Dante, who was laying on the ground in such an awkward angle that he knew he was going to feel it in the morning, and with a heavy weighted body on him, was now beyond all hope of calming down. He had just found the perpetrator who was making his little time with his doors such a hard time. He shut his eyes and started counting with some hope that he could calm himself down but his blood was boiling and his mind only saw destruction of anyone unfortunate to cross his path now. So he got rid of the frustration and anger on the closest person next to him who didn't have the capability to fight back.

Dante grabbed the dead weight on him and launched it to the side. Then in one fluid motion, he flipped up, lashed out at the chair shattering it into pieces, then stood up, grabbed the edge of the table, lifted it high into the air and flung it to the bar, wiping out most of the drinks and nearly nailing the bartender who was still there surprisingly.

Dante, seething with anger beyond anger, turned to Crock who was now shit-out-of-luck and looked that way too, walked up to him and quite forcefully grabbed him by the collar of his "I love Satan" T-shirt and slammed him into the wall hard enough to the point of making quite a large depression in it.

"Ummmm, Dante?" Lucia quipped unsure of why Dante was acting this way.

But all Dante did was turn back to Lucia with his dark menacing glare and she felt very small, very quick. In a effort to save them both from any more trouble, she choose to stifle it.

Dante turned back to Crock, who at this point was trying to turn the situation he had gotten himself into, a bit better. "Wow Dante." He hissed through gasps of air, "From the way you look now, I'd ssssssay you were the one who kick everyone'sssss assssss."

Dante face contorted back to furious anger and he unconsciously smashed Crock into the wall again.

"Ow the pain." Crock hissed trying to writhe out of Dante's fierce grip.

"Information now. Or we take a trip down memory lane together and revisit 'Baby.'" Dante said with his trademark smirk.

Crock suddenly got the message after vividly recalling the horrible events that let to the Baby scenario. It was a nightmare too horrid and vile for words. But his mind did linger for a moment too long for him to start yelling out in a desperate fervor, "It wasssss everywhere! The damn thing jusssssst exploded on me!"

"Whatever." Was Dante's uncaring remark.

"I didn't think a child of the humansssss, esssssspecially ssssssome five pound baby had ssssso much crap jammed up it'ssssss-"

"That disgusting." Lucia quietly said after understanding what they were talking about.

"You're damn right it isssss! No wonder you human are alwayssss in ssssuch a bad mood. You have three tonssss of sssshit sssstuck up your-"

Dante decided to shut him up now by slamming him into the wall again just a little bit harder then last time.. "So now you got my message! Now, info!" Dante suddenly dropped him back onto the chair and waited with anger readily apparent on his face.

Crock adjusted himself upright on his chair then started rubbing his smooth bumpy neck, hissing at Dante, "That hurt you know."

Dante suddenly got that, 'I'll hurt you more then that' look on his face and Crock decided to fess up. While continuing to caress his sore neck he started, "Basically the entire underworld is up and about for some reason."

Dante nodded and Lucia move closer trying to absorb every piece of useable information from this slithery creature.

Crock hissed again and said, "Ssssssomeone must have really pisssssssed off the underworld cuzzzzzz Hell is on the run and everyone is pretty much sssssscrewed."

Dante sighed impatiently, "What the hell are you talking about? I put Hell back in it's place a few months ago."

Crock shook his head, "No, you only took out Mundussssss, King of the Underworld, preferably called Limbo."

Dante got that oddball look on his face and Crock decided to explain it in layman's terms. "There are basically two parts of the Underworld. What Mundus ruled was 'the Underworld', which is just a fancy title for one castle on the surface and about 300 acres of demon territory."

"I could have sworn it felt like more then that." Dante vividly remembered some detail that was left out.

"You mean the temple of the Forsaken Ones?"

Dante cocked up an eyebrow displaying his uncertainty.

"A fancy looking room dressed up like an old but surprisingly new roman temple?" Crock asked.

"That was it!" Dante exclaimed remembering that room and the events that occur d there. The weren't the best memories, but they were memories that affected Dante in ways he never thought possible.

"Yeah, well that's only about…….2% of the entire demon world."

Dante turned quiet. All that running he did and it was only two percent of the whole thing? That's not good.

"Anyways, the rest of the demon world? That's the part that is actually called Hell. That they are pissed as hell."

Lucia decided to chime in now, "So our enemies are there?"

Dante turned to Lucia and found it interesting how she said 'our.'

"Yeah, I guessssss." Crock shrugged his shoulders. "But in that casssssse, you might want to look the other way."

"Why's that?" Lucia asked.

"Let'sssss jussssst sssssay that there issssss a force in Hell that you don't want to messsssss with. More like forcessss." As Crock spoke, he seemed to start fidgeting as if this was a bad topic.

"Explain." Lucia demanded.

Crock looked away for a second and warned, "I'm telling you, don't fuck with thesssse guysss."

Lucia only stared at him harder.

"Fine." Crock snapped, "If you want to die, go ahead. If fact….yessss pleasssse go and get yourssssself killed. I think they would be happy to kill of the lassssst Diablo, if my sssssourcesssss are right."

Lucia nearly pounced on him but Dante rose his arm up head level and said, "Don't. We need him now." Lucia calmed herself and crossed her arms patiently. His time would come.

"All right then. They're called the 12 Generals. Each one is a powerful demon with an army a hundred times bigger then Mundus's full army."

Dante's eyes got wide from that info. He remember how the minions of Mundus seemed endless. But these guys each have an army 100 fold larger? That was too much.

Crock sighed, "Yup. Not the best odds to fight against. But honestly, it's the army that is the least thing to worry about. The way they use General is different then a humans definition and yet similar. For us demons, it shows that the demon who rightfully owns that name is literally among the best and most powerful demons ever. And when I mean ever, I mean since the first demons rose in the cosmos."

For some odd reason, Dante did not like the information he was receiving. And yet……something inside him wanted to know more.

"Each of these Generals are massively powerful. They each make Mundus look like a packrat." That comment reminded him of that rat that he had earlier. Where was it?

"Hold on." Dante gave him an incredulous look and asked, "You mean to tell that Mundus was nothing to them? How powerful are you talking about?"

Lucia felt herself shaking slightly in anticipation for the answer. The more that was explained about this subject, the more she felt herself moving away from her resolve.

Crock thought about it for a moment and then came up with the perfect analogy. "Take everything that Mundussssss has in termssssss of physissssscal power, not material, and focussssss it into one punch."

"They're that powerful?" Well, that wasn't as bad as Dante thought.

"No. You didn't let me finisssssh." Crock explained with a bit of a sinister smirk to his serpent like head. "If Mundussssss hit them with that, they could block it with a ssssssingle thumb."

And thus came the moment of astonishment, fear, and that-should-not-be-possible style silence. Needles to say that it took everything that Dante had to take out Mundus, and more actually considering Trish helped him. And even if Lucia could help fight, she was somewhat weaker then Dante and Trish was only as powerful as Dante. It would be nowhere near enough. So what now?

Crock noticed the looks on their faces and only started to laugh. He loved it. The fear, the realization that they can't win this. It was wondrous to see Dante that scared. And yet……something was wrong. There was something else in his face. In the way he gazed forward with eyes that seemed to drift away. Crock turned to Lucia and could only see fear but looking back at Dante……. No……. It couldn't be…….. He wouldn't!

"Dante?" Crock called out suspiciously. "You're not going to….."

Dante on the other hand couldn't hear him. He was still thinking about how powerful these guys are. It was monstrous, it was insane, and yet it was so damn invigorating. Just the thought of demons that powerful ready and willing to duke it out with him made his skin crawl all over. He could actually feel his demon power boiling, bubbling to the surface. It seemed to swarm through every millimeter of his body focusing itself, empowering him. It was stupendous and it felt just damn good.

Dante, in a much better mood then two minutes ago, stood up and looked at the ever impressed Crock. "Where are they?" He asked.

"Don't know that one, you insssssane basssssstard." Crock couldn't believe this madman was still going to fight them. It was insane. Hell, it was pure suicide……..And the faster it happens the better. "But I do know two guysssss that can help you on that. One is a mob bosssssss named, Jack Giovanni. I think you know him."

Dante's pleasure filled grin suddenly turned sour.

"Yeah, exactly but I think sssssshe'll do." Crock pointed to Lucia who at the moment was still reeling from the shock of how powerful her adversaries were.

"And the other?"

"The other issssss called 'The Wanderer.' And that is all I know of him. He'sssssss not exactly a public guy. But Jack might know about him." Now was the time to find his rat. His business with Dante was done, hopefully.

Dante nodded solemnly finding the two new targets to be more of an annoyance then a challenge. It was these twelve generals that caught Dante's eye. The more he thought about them, the more he wanted to fight them. He stood up abruptly and turned to Lucia. Finding her in that state of shook really didn't surprise him. Not only two seconds ago he couldn't feel his legs.

He softly squeezed Lucia arm taking her out of the little empty eyed gaze and said, "If you don't want to continue then don't. The only reason I'm going is to find out the truth about that Son of Sparda rumor. If I happen to find those Generals along the way, then I'll just have me some fun."

Lucia stared at him wanting to yell at him for taking such an enormous threat so lightly but instead merely nodded. She really didn't know what to do. She had to find out the turth about this Dante, whether or not he was the one that killed her family and friends. And if he wasn't, then she had to kill the man or demon that did do it. She owed it to her comrades.

"I'm coming with you." She said with a steely voice. She felt her resolve slowly coming back from that dark pit of despair that tried to consume it just moments ago.

Dante nodded, somewhat glad that she decided to join him even with enemies like that waiting for them. She had the skills to fight so that would help. That and she was light on the eyes. That helped a lot.

Turning back to Crock, and back to his stylish self again, he said, "Well it's been real and it's been fun. But it hasn't been real fun. Hope you choke on that rat of yours." With that Dante started to leave with Lucia close behind him.

"If I can find it!!!!" Crock snapped back angrily.

Well that's the end of this one. I hope you liked it. For some reason, I felt bad about this one too, don't really understand why. I'm going to try to finish the next chapter soon. Doubt it, but I'll try. Till then peace out.


	6. Just one night

Chapter.5 Just one night

'Finally , I'm home,' Were the thoughts passing through Trish's head as she stood in front of her living quarters and business "Devil may Cry." But as she slowly walked inside, in shock at the condition of the place, the actually words that came out of her mouth were, "What in the hell happened here!?"

The entire main room where business was conducted and settled upon as well as their, Trish and Dante that is, lounging about was done, was a mess. It was as if a horde of demons ran through here and decided to have the Blockbuster party of the century. Paper was strewn everywhere. Various trophies Dante collected, and Trish added to, of various demon heads were laying on the floor instead of hanging up on the wall. One of the couches was overturned while the loveseat and the chair smoldered as a mass of charred material. The TV that sat in front of the couch laid on it's back in shambles.

Though Trish found all of this dishearteningly, there was only one thing on her mind now. 'Dante.' She knew that somehow someway, it was all his fault. Some demon came in acting all big and bad, tried to start something, and Dante didn't even have the common sense of taking the fight outside.

Walking further into the room, she felt her heart become more and more heavier. This was going to cost mad money. Money that they didn't have either. She was slowly tallying up the cost of each item found in disrepair or pieces and she quickly found herself becoming more angry at Dante. Since she was in charge of the finances, she knew who much money they had and this recent job she took didn't even pay off so they were even deeper in the hole now. With this little incident, Dante was doing more bad then good. She just could not understand how someone so adept at the arts of combat and fighting, as well as be intelligent in terms of battle scenarios could do something like this. It just made no sense.

Soon the anger reached a boiling point and Trish was ready to leave for a god while to blow off some steam but settle for a drink and a nice hot shower seeing as she hasn't bathed in a while. She was smelling kind of ripe. But it wasn't her fault. Hunting down demons in a basement that for some reason connected to some alternate dimension didn't allow her the time to bathe properly. If at all.

Trish sighed heavily, suddenly noticing the heavy weight on her back and decided to put down Dante's Sword before relaxing. She reached back and grabbed the large hilt to the legendary sword that Dante had acquired during his mission at Mollet Island long ago and placed the sword on the only non-broken piece of furniture in the whole room. The desk. She dropped it on the desk with a loud bang that seemed to echo around her and then started walking to the left side of the room where a door to the kitchen awaited to be opened.

With a quick open and slam shut, she walked to the refrigerator, opened it, and found the perfect drink to wash all her problems away. Pepsi. Seizing one of the blue cans, she popped open the top and guzzled down most of it without so much as a hint of brain freeze. Then again, she was demon. No matter how cold it was, it would be near impossible to get brain freeze. Of course Dante wasn't as fortunate.

Quickly, anger and agitation returned as she thought of Dante. She wondered how he was going to explain this one. Last time it was a group of demons he pissed off wanted to return the favor. They did too which led to their imminent demise. Of course Dante just had to wipe out the outer portion of the office. Spent 18,000 dollars repairing that one.

Then there was the time that a lone demon came in to the both of them. It just so happen that this lone demon was a ticking time bomb sent from a certain somebody that they have yet to find and hurt painfully. Back to the event, Dante, with his oh-so-manly touch, grabbed the damn thing and kicked it out the office. Of course it never made it out the office. Guess how much that one cost? 33,500 dollars for those repairs. That and there was this unusual noxious odor that stayed for two whole weeks.

It seemed that every time Dante was involved, it meant trouble for either her, himself or someone else unfortunate enough to cross his path. He was like a frigging black cat! Ten years of bad luck included! And yet as much as she couldn't stand the trouble he brought, she couldn't leave him. She wouldn't.

Putting the Pepsi down on the counter and leaning her head against the white refrigerator, she couldn't help but feel something other then a cold chill from the fridge. There was something in her heart. If she had one that is. She couldn't really tell what it was. She wasn't human at all and since she was created to be a mimicry of someone else, the feelings could be false. Just there to make her seem more real.

Suddenly in a violent outcry of anger, she lashed out against the poor defenseless Pepsi launching it clear across the kitchen. She watched the can hit the wall then fall to the ground with soda still fizzing out of it. She shut her eyes hard thinking about the stupidity she just displayed and decided to take that shower.

Walking to the side of the refrigerator where another door stood, she went through it to a hallway that connected the kitchen to the bedroom. But her destination was the bathroom that waited halfway down the hallway. She went in snapping on the light switch and then turned to the mirror.

Gazing into that endless reflection of herself, she couldn't for the life of her understand this burning that was raging in her chest. Was it love? If that, was it for a child or a lover? It aggravated her to no end! Why had Mundus made her like this?! If he only left out the emotions, or at least this feeling that threatened to consume her.

But…….it was there. And it was there to stay. Much like Dante himself. Odd how he finds himself into every conversation Trish has with herself. Which is not to say that she is going psycho…….maybe she is. Who knows, all she wants right now is that hot shower.

She carefully stripped off her clothes, which seemed to stick to her like a second skin now, and tossed then into the blue hamper beside her. Turning on the shower to hot, she waited for it to warm up, then jumped in taking in the luxurious sensation of water washing away every fiber of grime and dirt that burrowed it's way into her skin.

In fact she was having such a good time, she didn't even notice the slight fluctuations in the air. They were the tiniest of sparks in the air and they appeared randomly. But as soon as they started, they ceased. Then back in the main office room, the air soon started to glow with a unique power. It was a power that seemed to give everything a more devoid nature. More dark and bland.

The air in the room quickly turned stall and the sparks returned but only for a moment. Because soon after Trish appeared from the right door on the room and as she appeared, the room suddenly turned back to it's original vibrant colors. Trish, wearing a towel around her torso and upper legs and one wrapped around her hair, walked in and sat down on the only reasonably undamaged piece of furniture. Searching for the remote, it took her a good minute to realize that the TV was still a mere shadow of it's former glorious self. That and the remote was melded into the floor.

Yelling out in frustration, she threw herself on the couch with no regard for how she would land on it. Sad shame too, cuz if she had landed on it the proper way, she would have been able to brace herself for when it collapsed under her weight. Now finding herself amongst the rubble of the couch, she formally decided that she hated herself, Dante, and the entirety of the whole frigging planet.

And that's when she felt it. It startled her at first from how close it was to her. In fact, the cold dead feeling she sensed had a solid form that was standing above her holding it's hand out to help her.

"I see you are troubled miss…?" The unknown being spoke with such a sweet voice. It seemed to seep into her mind and stomach and turn them both upside down.

"T-Trish." Wonderful. She finds something that sounds like a god and she stumbles on her own name. Smooth. Real smooth.

Trish grabbed his hand and was instantly surprised at how quickly he pulled her up. It was so sudden and fast but it felt as if he was lifting her whole body up into the air. She felt lightheaded as she stood straight up close to this newcomer. She looked into the creatures eyes, admiring the enchanting hazel while getting the urge to run her fingers through his short straight deep black hair. But all of this quickly disappeared as her common sense returned. She jumped back from the ruins of the couch as soon as she felt that enormous dark power that emanated from this creature of the night. The power made her feel weak in the knees.

"Who the hell are you?" Trish snapped reaching back to the desk where the Legendary Sword Sparda rested.

The humanoid creature rose his hand up to wipe a few rebel strand of hair back and with a most polite gesture, he bowed and said in an accent that Trish couldn't recognize, "I am but a lowly denizen of the night, milady."

Trish grabbed the hilt of Sparda and asked once gain more menacing then before, "Who are you?" She felt greatly uncomfortable in the presence of this power. It seemed to overwhelm her and make her feel insignificant. There was no way this guy could have been some lowly creature.

The creature nodded and then said straightening up to look at her, "My name is Alucard. Alucard Alisimum."

"O.k. then. Second question. What are you?" Trish asked eager to know. Though she knew that name from somewhere.

The creature bowed again and said, "Sorry again for my rudeness. But I am what you would call a creature of the night." And with that he smiled

"What are you-" Trish saw the smile and also saw that twin pairs of fangs that shown brightly from his mouth. "A vampire?" She asked questioningly and surprised.

"Yes." The vampire answered.

She looked him up and down and did realize that he was a vampire. But he also looked very different. His skin was pale like moonlight and his frame was somewhat built. His eyes seemed to hum with the night's power and his face seemed craved out of marble. His clothes, pants, shirt, and cloak, all black, danced as if they were alive. So why did he seem out of place? She could now tell he was a vampire but something else was saying that he wasn't. Why?

Knocking her out of her thoughts, Alucard spoke with the voice that seemed to melt Trish's insides like butter, "Milady Trish. I have an urgent request for you and your partner. Dante, I think his name was?"

Trish shook her head again and not looking at him straight in the eyes, she said, "Dante's not here."

The vampire looked to the floor, "I see. That is a shame." looking back to Trish he asked, "Then would you be so kind as to accept this request?"

Trish, still holding onto the sword, asked, "What kind of job is it?"

Alucard's face suddenly turned solemn as he turned back to the floor. That face made Trish want to comfort him somehow but considering she didn't even know this vampire, the thought didn't last that long.

"I need you to kill my father."

At first Trish didn't know what to say, or think. One part of her was saying, why in the hell would he want to kill his father considering vampires for the most part sever all ties between them and their families. The other part of her was asking why would he need her help? This guy was a vampire for crying out loud! He easily had enough strength to kill him. Unless this was one of those sentimental vampires that couldn't let go of their humans ties. That just made this vampire all the more attractive. But still something didn't seem right about this and Trish aimed to find out what it was.

"Why would _you_ need _me_ to kill your father?" Trish asked suspiciously.

The vampire seemed a little startled by her question but replied, "I will tell you later. There is no need for you to know if you don't accept the request."

Trish hummed a tad, slightly annoyed that he wouldn't tell her before the mission. But that would usually mean that if he told her now, she wouldn't most likely accept. Why was that though? She decided to do a little more digging. Which meant next up, finances.

"How much would this job offer?"

The vampire grinned, revealing again those pairs of razor sharp fangs, and answered, "As much as you want. My fortune holds no bounds."

Well, that was tempting to say the least. But that also made all the little alarms in Trish's head go off like crazy. This was basically a bigass dilemma. On one hand, vampires most of the time always have a lot of money considering how long they have lived. This fact is increased with vampires that have lived longer lives. On another hand, the fact that he is offering as much as she wants could mean two things. One the job is that tough, or he just has money to blow. But on the last hand, why? Why all this just to kill a human?

Trish stared hard into marble like factual features of this powerful creature. She couldn't really tell what this thing felt if anything. She couldn't tell if the emotions he was playing were real or fake. She couldn't tell what he truly wanted. Well, it only made sense. This guy has obviously lived a few lifetimes. He has had all the time in the world to build up his poker face. But in all honesty there could be the chance that he is sincere. And all that money……..

Sensing a cold breeze blow in from the doorless entrance, she felt naked and unable to defend herself. They needed the money, and since Dante wasn't here, for who knows how long, she needed something to do. And they kinda needed the money.

But there is always the factor that this could be a trap set up by some half-ass demon how didn't have the guts to come after them and decided on hiring a half-decent vampire…………And yet the money continues to affect this decision.

"You got a deal." Hey, it's something to do in the her spare time.

Alucard smiled politely and spoke in that same honey filled manner as before, "Excellent." Turning to the door and walking briskly to it, he also cried out, "You might also want to bring some clothes. As well as put some on now. You'll catch your death of cold that way with no doors here."

Trish didn't understand what he meant by that at first, till she looked at herself and found that she had no towel on. Shrieking like a cat, she took off back to her room in order to get some clothes.

Alucard, smiled again and chuckled while stepping outside to the massive stretch lime in front. A man clad in black waited patiently by one of the many doors on the car. Trying to hide his distaste for the frightfully cold air, he stood as straight as a iron pole, waiting for the vampire to give him an order. He was after all one of Alucard's many servants. The tall vampire walked up to the elder servant and stood beside him waiting calmly for Trish to conduct her business.

Ten minutes later, Trish stood in front of Alucard with Sparda in her right hand, a suitcase in her left, and a most agitated look on her face.

Alucard smiled again, this time more in pleasure then politeness. Trish on the other hand was curious as to why he didn't say anything. And just as she was about to ask.

"I was merely admiring your youthful beauty." And with that Alucard disappeared into the night.

Standing there in a daze, Trish was shocked how he knew exactly what she was going to ask. Then it hit her. Most vampires are telepathic. Or can at least read surface images in the mind. Does that also mean that he heard everything she was debating about earlier? Hopefully, he wasn't angry about that half-decent vampire crack.

The servant looked at Trish fondly for only a moment then remembered his place. He opened the door for her and then asked for her things. She kindly said that she would rather keep them with her, he nodded and closed the door after she got in. Then rushing to the driver side of the limo, he jumped in and quietly turned the limo on and started driving.

Trish though found herself awkwardly alone. Since the vehicle was so long, it would be too much of a hassle to go up and talk to the driver. Instead, she placed Sparda on one of the cushions and her suitcase beside her. Dropping her head back against the black leather seats, she couldn't help now but think of Dante. One thing for sure, he was going to be pissed that she was gone again. She left a message saying what she was doing but it was a little vague. Basically, 'Hey, I'm gone on another mission, be back eventually.' It wasn't the best but she did what she could with what she had.

Still, turning her head to watch the now visible city lights pass by aimlessly, she couldn't help but get the odd sensation through her whole body that this was not going to end well. In fact, she felt again like an insignificant piece in a much larger design. And that was a feeling that she never wanted to feel again.

Moving around in the soft pillow-like seat, she kicked off her suitcase and curled up on the seat. This thing was damn comfortable! But even as comfortable as it was, it didn't quell that feeling in her heart. It felt like despair, love, and anxiety all mixed in together. Yet the question still remains. Were they her feelings?

"Damn, humans are so freaking complicated." She whispered as she fell asleep.

………..Odd ain't it? I'm curious how this one will turn out. I'm not one for stuff like this, the whole drama thing. I like to make a good battle scene. Like the fire thing. Hope you guys enjoyed that one. Maybe I'll have a friend who is good on the whole drama thing read this over. Till then, this is the rough draft. Maybe the next chapter will be a little more……sinister? Maybe.


	7. A Meeting In Hell

Chapter.6 A meeting in Hell

(Author's note: I didn't realize till I started this chapter that I had on accident put 12 generals in the summary and in the fourth chapter. It seems that I had forgotten one of the Generals which coincidently happened to be one of the best ones too. In my opinion at least. I know he is important. I'm just saying this so you all won't be confused when you read this chapter and see 13 Generals instead of just 12.)

Ever since the beginning of time, there has always been two sides to the coin. A Yin and a Yang. Good and evil. But to ensure the fragile stability of both worlds, they have always remained separate. Two universes, exactly alike and yet completely different, divided by the thin line of reality and fiction. Never in the history of the cosmos have the two universes collided, nor have they ever merged at any point thus interacting with each other. In doing so would cause an unstable chain of events that would crush the twin universes, no matter what side won.

But in this story, that fragile balance has been broken, and the world of light, the world the humans have dwelled on for thousands of years, has been thrown into chaos. With the two worlds now connected by small portals, it is a never ending fight for total domination. Which would only lead the victorious side to utter damnation. The only chance now for this horrid dilemma would be that both side realizes the fault they have created and try to restore the balance that was lost since the first Great War. The possible chance of that happening is slim to none. With both leaders of the worlds aiming for each others head, it is practically a shear impossibility.

One of those leaders in fact, is debating right now his next move in the deepest and darkness depths of Hell. He found himself alone in one of the most remote rooms in the entire demonic complex on which he served. This man was a demon, and his name was Engel. He was the powerful leader of the 13 Generals, the most powerful and fearsome demon force in all of Hell. But right now he felt as if he had gone through Heaven, pun intended for demon warriors, and only wanted to rest. But alas no rest for the wicked.

Engel stood up from the large round table in front of him and walked away to the row of windows that covered the entire right side of the room. Gazing through a window, he saw everything that made Hell special. Or just a human's worst nightmare. At first glance it looked like your average human city but it was practically the opposite. Here, humans were treated as pets and all the rules and regulations in the human world were non existent. In hell, anarchy was welcome and the unruliness of demons made it feel just right for Engel.

So then why did he feel empty every time he looked at this biological death trap? Sure he was an angel, a fallen angel but he had severed all his ties to God and his kingdom of Heaven. He was no longer welcome in such a pure place. He didn't care though. For the same reason he was thrown out of the kingdom of Heaven, he was recruited for the 13 Generals. All he wanted was to purge the entire damned human race and end all the suffering of those pathetic animals.

Unfurling his massive white angelic wings, he remembered how he used to listen to humans and just stand there as they cried about their problems or laughed about their pleasures. But that's what he couldn't stand. They cried and laughed. They had the thing he wanted. True liberation, life, and decision. He was created to be the servant of the most powerful being in the supernatural but that was not what he wanted. At first he didn't have a choice in the matter but he learned from the humans as humans learn from others and themselves. He learned that everyone, no matter their race, or gender, or condition, they all had choices and he wanted that. So he evolved. He evolved into something that God hadn't intended. And so for that he was reprimanded.

Engel reached up to his face as he gazed into the somewhat reflective windows and watched himself touch the half mask on the right side of his face. It was a clown mask that he had created that was special. It reacted with his emotions and changed accordingly. Right now all he saw was anger and that was all he felt too.

But still, he couldn't shake the memories of his past life. It was true that his soul ached to be back in that paradise called Heaven but he rather suffer the death of a thousand lifetimes before returning to that. Or did he? Suddenly the mask flashed with dark power and then went blank.

"No!" Engel hissed as he grabbed his mask. "Not again!" He fell to one knee and gripped the mask but didn't bother taking it off. He didn't need to be reminded of what had happened. Not now. The pain that coursed through his body from his face distracted him to the point that he didn't hear the hole in the opposite wall open and the group of demons that came through it. But he did recognize the first voice that shouted at him, and this was not a demon to show weakness to.

"Engel! Are you daydreaming again? I thought only humans did that!" Snapped the harsh voice.

Engel forced the pain to subside and stood up as it went away. The mask itself changed again and turned to a face of neutrality. Engel turned to face the voice but already knew who it was. The only other demon that could match him, "Zanbazan. You are incorrigible as always. As well as rude."

Zanbazan stood in front of Engel as the rest of the demons that came in sat at the round table for the meeting that Engel had set up, and sneered at him. He was easily taller standing almost two meters as compared to Engel's small 5'10 frame and he wasn't as……kind as Engel was at times but he did respect him in terms of power. But even though they respected each other, they both found themselves completely different in every other manner.

Zanbazan even looked like a human. But he was not only tall but he was very strong. Even if his frame did not imply that, the power that was buried in his arms was enough to snap a human in half without even trying. Even with his large size, he could also move faster then any human and almost every demon. The only Demons that could kept up with him were Engel and Legion. Considering Legion was no longer around anymore, there was only Engel. And with all that power, it only made sense to him to hold a 7 ½ foot long Zweihander. It was also a foot wide near the peak, widening to a full two feet near the base of the blade. And to add insult to injury, it had markings on it from the tip to the hilt. It's black chrome seemed to echo with power unreal and it settled on his back with an unearthly stillness.

And yet even though he had an enormous weapon with near unfathomable strength, he nearly had no armor. The only visible armor on him was the white and black cloth around his waist and a silver plate on his shoulder with a strap that held it in place, running across his bare chest.

Besides that though, he treated others like most other demons and just about every human. Like lesser trash. "What in blazing hell where you doing on the floor like a child for?!" His voice continued to boom in the large room.

Engel shoved past him and snapped, "It's none of your concern. You are only here to give me a status report anyways. That and we have other business to attend to." And just as he said that, another person entered the room. But this one was different from the rest. The rest you could tell were demons, this one looked human.

Zanbazan growled menacingly and yelled in obvious resentment, "What's that half-breed garbage doing in here?!"

Engel turned to Zanbazan and quipped, "He is here because Master allows it. Apparently this man has something to do with Master's 'Final Solution.' What it is, not even I have the privilege of knowing."

That obviously did not mix well with Zanbazan who only scoffed in displeasure. But knowing that Master said that he was allowed in here was enough for Zanbazan to tolerate him. But the moment he stepped out of line……..well, he could take the punishment that Master usually dishes out.

Engel sat at his place, the top end of the table and Zanbazan sat to his right. The chair on his left though was empty. They all knew why too so they didn't even bother mentioning it. Besides, it was time for more important business.

Engel looked at his fellow demons and then took a quick glance to the newcomer that stood in the corner. It seemed that he wanted to stay in the dark to stay shrouded in that veil of mystery that came with him. Engel knew nothing of his name, or his past. Nothing at all. All he was told was that this man was the key. Whatever the hell that meant, Engel didn't know nor cared to know. All Engel knew though for a fact was that if this creature did anything to disturb the Master's plans, he would pay for it with his life……a thousand times over.

Aside from that, it was time to start the meeting.

"How goes the battle for Rotar?" He asked forcefully placing his strength behind the words. Basically, he wanted a good answer.

Zanbazan rolled his eyes and just leaned his chair back and kicked his armored feet up. He hated it when Engel tried to throw his weight around like that. It made him sick.

One demon furthest in the back stood up and stood at attention. This one was a tad small, almost as if he was a human child. But his sickly black skin and his dark red eyes seemed to scream demon child. His attire was also very different then that of a human's. A dark blue vest that seemed to almost quake with life unnatural. Black pants that clung to him like a second skin. The only hair he had like a low slick back Mohawk. The only odd thing about him was the white spade that seemed to scream out at everyone on his vest. It covered his small torso like a disease, pulsing with some type of un-ethereal energy.

This was the demon known only as Spade to all but the Generals. The Generals knew him not only by that name but also the leader of the "Trump Cards." The "Trump Cards" were a smaller unit within the Generals. Four child demons with near endless potential. Each of them easily had the power to be General and more, hence why they were recruited by the Generals and the Master of Hell himself. But that wasn't why they were dangerous. They always fought as a team. If someone were to face one of them alone, they had better be careful. Because the rest were either right on his heels, or hiding in the shadows. This made them near invincible.

"The battle goes well Engel." His voice seemed to strike with a venomous whisper, "We have successfully destroyed the main building and hunted down all of the remaining humans. It is a ghost town for our liking."

Another demon stood up from his seat at the left of Engel but beside the empty chair, more in a rage then anything, and pointed to young demon, "Spade, you did not destroy the Library did you!?"

"No." He deadpanned acting as if the offending demon thought he was an idiot. Spade knew how to follow orders. "The Library is the only building up. We also have three patrols of Goatlings and two of our Shadow Phantoms protecting it. Nothing will get through."

The other demon sat back down and wiped it's mollusk-shaped head. Then wrapping the black cape it wore around his fragile skeleton body, he snapped, "We need that for the Masters 'Final Solution!'"

Spade look at him with a glare that would make flowers wilt, "I know that Illness. And I have done exactly as I was told. I do not need you to tell me otherwise."

Illness jumped up again from his seat and yelled in a hot rage, "How dare you speak to me like that you filthy lower demon! I should-"

"Do nothing." Engel hissed.

Illness suddenly turned green as he heard Engel. No one, not even Zanbazan liked it when Engel got like that.

Zanbazan though found this all to be hilarious. "Illness, what could you possibly do? You don't even fight your own battles!" He pointed out.

Illness turned to Zanbazan, wanting to say something but decided not to after Zanbazan's next comment.

"Besides, the only reason your acting as if you actually have power is because of your recent promotion. Had Legion still been here, you would be fourth instead of third. Remember, this is only because necessity is in your favor."

Illness turned away, furious at how Zanbazan tossed him aside like that. "Last I recall, I am the only one fluent in Latin and have able knowledge in the books of old."

Engel interjected, "I have plenty of knowledge in Latin my friend. And in almost every other single language on this planet."

"But do you have the wisdom that I have spent countless centuries accumulating?" Illness pressed on.

"I have enough." Engel said, not finding this sudden power trip of Illness's to be appropriate. In fact it was getting on his nerves.

"Then you need me more then you think." Illness stated, crossing his bony arms across his chest as he sat down.

Then out of the shadows, "Not entirely."

Illness snapped to the source and said, "Who said that?!" He found it offensive for anyone to doubt his intelligence.

Zanbazan and Engel both knew who it was as they looked at him through the corner of their eyes. They both wondered how this man deserved to be amongst them in a meeting.

Illness noticed the direction of the gazes between Zanbazan and Engel and he too followed their peering. Then he growled finding the source of the most recent outburst. It was the outsider.

"How dare you-"

"Shove it up your ass." The outsider snapped harshly. It was obvious that he wasn't going to take anything from anybody.

And both Engel and Zanbazan were shocked. Illness though was a tad bit infuriated and standing up again only earned him a nasty quip.

"Do you enjoy jumping up and down like a jack rabbit?"

Zanbazan snickered a bit at the remark but for the most part watched the two fight. Even if he hated the newcomer and couldn't stand Illness.

Illness on the other hand didn't know what to say.

The newcomer shifted his position as he leaned on the wall and said. "My reason for being here, General Illness, is that I have found a large reservoir of knowledge that not even your Master had previous knowledge of."

That got all of their attention. Engel and Zanbazan didn't show it but they were very interested by that statement. How anyone could have knowledge that their Master didn't know, as ancient as he is, was beyond them.

Letting that fact simmer for a moment longer, he propped up his leg against the wall and continued, "Being dead a couple times over does that to you." A pause then, "During one of my little deaths, I had found myself in purgatory awaiting judgment. I knew for a fact that I was going to Hell and was in fact hoping for it. But I have a bad habit of wandering while waiting for something. And so I wandered around in the endless void that seemed to keep me in the same spot no matter how fast I ran or which way I went. Until I found it."

The others awaited for him to continue but Illness was more impatient.

"Found what?!" He yelled, obviously still bound by the same mood he had since the beginning.

"The 'Tomb of Knowledge.'"

And there went the neighborhood. First it started with Illness in a heated rage saying that it was impossible to find the 'Tomb of Knowledge' considering that it was guarded by God's three most powerful Angels and a battalion of lesser but still Holy Warriors. Zanbazan was yelling at Illness to shut up and let the dirty half-breed speak. The other demons were murmuring to themselves shocked by this new piece of information. Engel however was silently contemplating to himself. Then without a sound, Engel stood up and clapped his hands once.

This under normal circumstances would automatically mean shut the hell up. It was something he came up with if something like this were to occur. Basically he would be at a lost for words and would need something else to speak for him. Of course this also meant that he was somewhat angry. And not even Zanbazan like him when he was angry.

Yet, it seemed that ever one else was too busy to pay him any heed. So instead he took his index finger and poked the table they sat around gingerly. This was enough for a tiny bit of his power to reach out and spilt the table clean in half and then continue on to crush the wall beyond. The entire wall exploded outward with such force that the weaker demon Generals were almost pulled out by the vacuum but they found a way to hang on. Even the outsider was immensely impressed this show of power.

Zanbazan turned to Engel, surprised that he decided to break the table and blow down the wall, but not at all frightened as were the other Generals. If their was one thing he wouldn't show Engel, it was his fear. Besides, he could have done the exact same thing if he wanted to. Of course it would have ended with some body bodies but Engel was always the type to hold back. Weak.

Engel, after he had gotten everyone's attention, turned to the outsider and asked, "You found the 'Tomb of Knowledge?'"

The man nodded and Engel asked another question.

"Then I guess Master is going to do more then the 'Final Solution?'"

The outsider looked at Engel, "Do you even know what his 'Final Solution' is?"

Engel calmly answered, "Yes."

"Then yes. 'You're,'" he focused on the 'you're' indicating that he wasn't like them, "Master is also working toward reviving the 'Thousand Year War.'"

That surprised everyone. Even Engel.

"Wait a minute." Zanbazan interjected, "Why would he want to bring back something like that?"

The outsider turned to him, his face still shrouded by a darkness that would not leave him and said, "I don't know, but I do know this. I have the precious information he needs in order to release 'them.' And as long as you do as he says, 'He' will never know what's going on."

Engel nodded but Zanbazan wasn't satisfied. "You mean Sieg? Ha, if the man isn't already dead, he isn't a threat to us."

"It's not him I'm worried about." The outsider pushed himself off the wall and headed to the door, but just as he reached the opening wound that was the doorway in the wall, he placed his hand on the edge and finally said, "It's that damned half-breed demon, Dante."

Decided to end it here. I know I was MIA for a while. Hopefully it won't happen again. Or maybe it might. Depends, I guess. Hope to hear from you all! Plz R&R. Oh and of course any problems, do mention


End file.
